


A Match made in Christmas

by leopup6ta



Series: The Ups and Downs of College, Love, and Lovers [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But a friendly dick, Carolina and Church are siblings, Christmas fic, Church's awesome sniping skills, Crazy ex's, Father-Son relationship troubles, Felix is a dick, Felix's knife skills, Freckles is a puppy, Freelancers are an MMA group, Hyperventilating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Pregnancy, More relationships and characters to be added as story progresses, Multi, Neither does Junior apparently, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simmons's cybernetics, Tex is their cousin, Trans Characters, Tritanopia, Tucker has no shame, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: Donut was very observant when it came to the relationships status of all his friends (he doesn't need basebook for all of that), and so when he noticed how most of them are single all the time (like Wash) or are in terrible relationships (like Felix), or just need someone to give them compliments every morning (like Simmons), he decides to solve it in the most simplest way possible:SECRET SANTA GIFT EXCHANGES!And because of how observant he is, he knows exactly who goes with who. Nothing will ruin his plan. Nope. Nothing at all.





	1. Gossip Guys

**Author's Note:**

> No worries! For those of you who do read Felix Knew, that story will still be continued - it will just takes a bit longer to finish. This one though, I aim to have it completed on Christmas! Hopefully I won't disappoint and hopefully the chapters get longer as they continue and are good. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! Excuse Wash's pottymouth :p

For the thousandth time that night, Wash sighed as he checked his phone again. _Going to be late_ , the text said, but really, that was just code for _I don't wanna date you_ because, well, that message was sent one fucking hour ago, but him being himself he stayed at the table picking at his ceasar salad, watching with longing at couples coming and going, holding each others hands or in tight embraces, hoping his date actually appeared. This is the third time in two weeks he was stood up and now he just wanted to give up. He promised his momma he'd have someone special by the time New Years rolled around, but it seemed he'd have to break his promise for a second time. It wasn't his fault, really! He just got so caught up in keeping his straight A's streak that time flew away with the wind...hell, even time had someone very special.

"Davey!" Wash looks up with an irritated expression, wishing that glares could actually kill. Only one person would dare call him such a horrific nickname.

"Felix...what are you doing here?" A rhetorical question really since Felix was always around people for one thing and one thing only: Gossip. He may not look or act like it, but he's a real gossip girl, or guy if you wanted to get technical. Although he can be a real dick sometimes, most of the time he's a great friend. From a stranger's eyes, Felix is a slut and a jerk. To his friends, Felix is just adventurous and actually tries his best to be in a committed relationship if the other party catches feelings. People only see him leaving the other person when they've fallen hard in puppy love.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Wash crosses his arms as Felix grins, fingers popping a crouton into his mouth...wait a minute. "How's your date going? I heard the guy was part of the military, so he must be hot if he caught your attention."

"Oh, Felix. Our date is going swell! I think this is the one. I'm gonna marry him by the end of the month, yessiree. You just missed him, but if you wait for, oh I don't know, yesterday, you could see him. And stop eating my salad." Wash grumbles the last part as he doesn't really care that Felix is eating his food. Half of it already made it into his mouth anyway and Felix eats like an elephant.

"Geez, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it. A simple 'he stood me up' would have been fine."

"And an empty seat didn't give anything away?"

"Oh yeah, it did, but I wanted to know more. He could probably just have gone to the restroom before I came, but since you're getting bitchy, I guess not."

"Bitchy? That's rich coming fro-"

"So I met this hunk of a man at the gym. Well not really met met, but I saw him working out and I got distracted from my routine. It's weird how I've never seen such a god in that small place before, but damn. He has a fine ass. Wanna see some pics?" Wash was ignoring him by this point seeing as Felix always found a new 'hunk of a man' everyday, only snapping out his usual answer to his usual question.

"No." But then again Felix never listens as his best friend's phone was shoved right in gront of him, the body of dark-skinned, messy bun, man catching his attention. He whistled. "You going for him?"

Felix sighs solemnly, face crestfallen. "I wish I could, but he's taken. Some Latina chick who has a hot bod. God fucking dammit! Why are all the hot guys straight? I think I also saw a ring on her hand, so they're probably engaged." Wash smiled softly. Felix has always known his boundaries, and if he sees that the man he wants is taken, he'll back off. It won't do to have them hate him for destroying a previously good relationship, but because of that Felix has begun to stray towards the guys who just use him as a trophy fuck, sometimes getting caught up in all the material things they buy him, sometimes forming a small addiction to a drug they introduce him to. Wash was always there to steer him away when the latter starts happening.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone hotter. Speaking of guys, what happened to the one you were smoochin' on?"

"Who? Terrance? I dumped him when he tried to make me go buy his fix. I told him time and time again that he can go buy his shit himself, but he's stubborn. His own fault he got caught last time." Wash knew there was more to the story, but he also knew Felix hates being forced to talk, especially in public. Whatever it was that made Felix _dump_ Terrance was probably best kept underwraps. "Anyways, besides getting juicy bits from your imaginary date, I also came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" He was getting wary with Felix looking around conspiratorially, leaning in when he was motioned to.

"...Donut is doing this secret santa shit and he already has the name picked out for you. For Everyone."

He gasps. "No. I don't even have much money to spare to treat myself!"

"I know, that's what I told him, but he just smiled and shoved this," Felix dramatically shoves a piece of paper towards him, small pout already on his face, "into my hands and skips away humming happily to himself. I mean, how the fuck...what the _fuck_? _What_ am I supposed to get this guy? I don't even know him. And who has a name as _Locus_ , huh? A nerd, that's who."

Wash snorts and shakes his head. "This coming the guy who named himself after a cartoon cat."

"Hey! I didn't know it was a thing until you showed me the cartoon. My decision was better before you rained on it. Gloomy bitch."

"Primadonna slut."

"Sullen cockblocker."

"Dramatic cumwhore."

"...You win this one," Wash cheers, taking a sip of his long forgotten tea. "But only because I can't think of anything else right now. My mind is still on gym god's ass and pecs and abs and legs and everything."

"Sure. That's a legit excuse."

"Shut it!"

That military guy can go fuck himself.

 


	2. Relationship Troubles

Kicking a rock to the side, Locus trudges down the empty sidewalk. As bright as the day seemed, everything was bleak: the rays of sunshine never warmed, stores and items lacked their color, and there seemed to be more frowns on others today. 

_I don't fucking care!_

Locus frowns, shutting his eyes at the memory. Too painful. As much as he prides himself to be a stoic individual, he can't seem to forget about this one moment. 

_You skipped our rehearsal for a stupid funeral?!_ _You're mom died, so fucking what?_

After so many years together, after so many months preparing for the biggest moment in their life, she flushed it down the drain. 

_Grow up! You're 23 years old and have me to take care of you! Forget that old hag you call a mom and remember about our wedding!_

It felt as if he were there again; the pain on his cheek when she backhanded him, the pain in his heart when she called his  _ **mamá**_ a hag, the anger and furiousness when he shoved her away from him and took off his engagement ring, throwing it into the trash. He can still hear her shrieks and screams as he was leaving the apartment, vases being thrown at the closed door. How did he stay with her for so long? Four years together...and of those four years, six months were spent preparing and arranging their wedding. But...in those four years he endured ten discreet hospital visits, four ERs, and a fast dwindling bank account (and a not so satisfying sex life). He was an idiot for ignoring his mother's warnings. 

Then she had the gall to come by the gym and hug him as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing happened the day before. She still had the engagement ring on, even though it was practically useless and meant nothing by then. She even scared away the cute twink he was showing off to. He never thought he'd see a guy that met his standards - physically at least. If only he had lingered long enough to hear him verbally dump his _**ex**_ , then perhaps his bed could have been warm and his libido content. He certainly wouldn't mind waking up to a soft, lithe, creamy white body, chestnut brown tussled hair, amber ey-

"Locus!" He jumps, startled out of his reverie, looking around until he spots...pink. Great, what did Donut want now? "I knew it was you! No one else has a body like yours, but you're hard to find. Do you know how many tight places I went in and out of just searching for you? I think I left a creamp-"

"Donut, just get to the point," he grits out. Donut is a great friend, but his tendency to make innuendoes takes a toll on his imagination. He does not want to picture anything sexual and Donut after what happened last time. Plus, he can already feel a blush coming on. 

"Right, okay, so, since Christmas break-"

"Winter vacations."

"Is just around the corner, I was thinking of hosting a party! You're invited of course." 

"Right...and how many are going?" 

"Well, hopefully all of my friends." Which could very much be the entire university population, no thank you. 

"Donut, I'm not sure if I can. You know I don't do well in crowds." Xanax could only do so much, and having to literally thrust his way amongst people who will probably be sweating and - goddammit, Donut. 

"But you have to come! There's an after party in which only a few select will be attending, and you're part of it." Oh no. 

"And what does this after party consist of?" 

"A gift exchange." A what now? 

"I...I don't recall ever agreeing to this activity." 

"Of course not, silly. I'm telling you just now. I have the name for you picked out already, haha!" 

"Donut, I think the whole point of a gift exchange is to have the people participating pick out the names." 

"Yeah, well, where's the fun in that? This beats being on Santa's lap and begging for toys." Locus makes a strangled noise at the image, wanting nothing more than to gag, but since Donut is very much sensitive to - goddammit, not again. "Aww, don't be like that, it'll be fun! Here you go! That's the name of the person you're buying the gift for. He has another name but that's for you to earn." He almost loses the small slip of paper that his friend shoves into his hands, holding it tightly between his thumb and index. "I'll email you what he mostly likes soon. The name is just to give you a feel for who he is. Try to think up of gifts based on the name and then maybe narrow it down when I email you what he loves the most. Well, good luck! You only have four days until the party! I gotta blast." Locus didn't notice Donut leaving as he was busy trying to erase the flashes of very disturbing images and trying to make sense of what was on the slip of paper. 

_XILEF_. The hell was a xilef? Oh, wait a minute.  _FELIX_. It said Felix, not...whatever it was he read. Apparently, he can't read upside down. Whatever, this is somewhat better than having his mind run amok with terrible memories. 

Maybe a little Skyrim will ease out his mind. 

* * *

"Junior, get your ass over here!" Tucker yelled as he entered his house...more like a mansion thanks to his parents. He didn't want to, really, because Junior was still a kid and he still had much to learn, but as his father he had to. Reprimands are a large part of childhood and adolescence of course, but that still didn't ease his worries. 

"In minute, Dad! I gotta finish this!" Sometimes Tucker wondered why he even bothered buying his son any type of game, be it PC, PlayStation, Nintendo, or Xbox; it just made it seem that Junior never does anything at all but stare at that stupid screen with whatever console he decided to use. 

"I don't give flying fu-damn! Get your ass over here or I'm taking all your consoles away!" 

"But Dad-!"

" No buts! Now!" He briefly hears a noise of indignation come from the room, a few cuss words as well but he doesn't care. What he does care is why Junior's teachers decided to give him a call right after a long day of classes, studying, and dealing with Donut; he was certainly not in the mood for his son's usual back talk. Finally, Junior stood in front of him, but as Tucker opened his mouth, Junior spoke first - or rather, snapped his mouth at him. 

"What? Couldn't you see I was busy? My friends were counting on me!"

" Keyword: were, and no I couldn't _see_ that you were busy because I just came home." 

"Don't be such a smartass, Dad."

" And don't talk back to me!" He immediately felt bad when he saw Junior flinch, but he couldn't help it. The entire day's anger and frustration only fed his concerns about Junior's education, and the phone conference he had with three of Junior's teacher's didn't help. Hell, he's going to have to skip two classes tomorrow to have parent-teacher conference at the school; he's only glad that tomorrow's classes are only electives. Junior was failing almost every class except art and P.E., and it was very much possible he'd be held back if he didn't get his shit together. "Look, your teachers called and they're worried about you." 

"Worried about what? I'm  _fine_." 

"No. No, you're not fine. Why? Because your fucking failing their classes!" Junior glared at him, and despite the pain that laced through his heart, Tucker kept going. "You're failing Math, you're failing English, Science, History, French; all of them are below 30 and you're over here, locked in your room, with your ass glued to that fucking chair and eyes stuck to your games, not doing any homework or studying for any exams. And what of the report cards you keep hiding from me, huh? For fuck's sake, you're fifteen already! Get your shit together! I'm not out there working and studying my ass off so you can only laze around waiting for me to buy you shit that you don't fucking need! You're fucking lucky you're still fifteen and not sixteen or I would've been kicking your ass out to look for a job by now!" 

"Fuck you! I don't need you sticking your nose into my business like it's your own!"

"That's because it is! You're in my house, buddy, not your ma's!" 

"At least she's better than you! She at least stuck to her own shit!" Tucker snarled, not exactly happy to even hear a whisper of Junior's mother. 

"Well guess what?! I'm the fucking reason you're here right now!" 

 "Of course you are! Ma told me what you did to her!"

"Oh yeah? What exactly did I do to that bitch of a whore?"

"You knocked her up with me and then ditched her when you found out, running off into the army!"

"I was drafted  _after_ you born, you little ungrateful shit! You would have been long gone down a fucking drain or in a bag at a garbage dump if I did ditch her!" 

"Don't fucking lie! I don't even know why you wanted me back when all these years you were off fucking around with your army buddies! Not once did you decide to keep in touch!" By this time, he and Junior were in the main hallway, front door already opened thanks to his son. Vaguely, he could see a few of his neighbors peaking out of their homes to see what exactly was going on. Tch. Figures. Once a killer, always a killer - or at least that's what's going through their heads right now. He almost missed Junior grabbing his coat and stepping out, but reflex grabbed a hold of his arm. What he didn't notice in time was the punch sent his way. Tucker ducked down, but was late; the punch sent his way clipped his forehead with just enough force to bounce his head on the doorframe. The pain was excruciating enough to let go of Junior's arm, hand immediately going to his temple; he couldn't see much as he stumbled back into the house, only catching a glimpse of Junior's coat. Despite the agony he was in (and his hoarse throat), he still called after Junior.

"Get your ass back in here!" But Junior ignored him. "Fine! Don't come crying home tomorrow and expect me to pretend nothing happened!" And with that, Tucker slammed the door, half stumbling, half feeling his way towards the living room. He couldn't see much, but he knew it was temporary.

As he slowly laid down on the sofa, he caught a glimpse of his phone, immediately remembering of his date. With the state he was in, he wouldn't be able to make it. At least, not on time. A little rest with aspirin and a cup of water should do the trick. Quickly he sent a text to his date. 

_'Going to be late'_

After grabbing painkillers and water, he promptly fell asleep, troubles and date forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request, Churboose will be a new couple added into Donut's sinister plot! Don't forget: if you want a certain pairing featured, please don't hesitate to ask. Just comment the names and gifts you want them to give each other. I hope you enjoyed this...somewhat angsty(??) chapter. Ciao!


	3. Life Changers and to the Friends We Owe It To

"Hey, man, wake up."

"Fuck off, Grif."

"Dude, it's closing time already. Why the fuck are you here? Don't you have class this morning." Church groaned as he remembered, then looks at the time. His class starts at nine in the morning and it's...

"1:30. Fuck. How long was I out?" He tiredly rubs his face, lazily getting up from the stool, stifling a whine as he felt a headache sharply jab at his head. 

Grif snorts. "Dude, you came in around 9:45 bitching about Tex. I'm surprised she's the one with the pussy. Oh, and then you proceeded drinking yourself to sleep - passed out around 11. You're lucky; if you drooled or snored, I would have kicked you out along time ago."

"Oh..."

"That's all you have to say? Oh? Get your ass outta here. I gotta close up shop before some other bastard decides he wants a drink." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever college dropout." 

"At least I make more than you do." Church glares Grif and half drags his feet towards the entrance, checking his phone once outside. 

_3 missed calls from Allison; 4 unread text messages - Tucker, Allison, Dad_

Church rolls his eyes, stuffing his phone back into his pocket as he crossed the street. What gave her the right to call him right after she kicked him out of _his apartment_. It wasn't his fault that that fucking dog decided to tear up the one reminder of her last boyfriend. So he was supposed to watch over him, so what? He had an exam to study and taking care of a pit bull was not going to ensure a B in the one class he actually needs. None of this would have ever happened if she didn't go to the army, if she didn't decide that it was less of a hassle to move in with him instead of getting her own place. Cousin or not, he still hated her for her stupid decisions. And she doesn't even pay her half of the rent either!  _'Don't worry, this will all be over in a few_ _weeks..considering that I last that long.'_

He looks around, noticing the empty park close to the school campus. He spots a couple of people, probably druggies, as he plops down onto the nearest bench. The past two years of school have been going great: new circle of friends, an apartment all to himself, a steady job and income...but all that was changed when Allison came back and decided to enroll in the same university he attended, even more when she found out he had his own apartment. He would have been all for shutting her out if it weren't for his dad. 

With her abrasive nature, Allison drove away the few friends he had made and introduced him to her friends (which couldn't even be considered such a thing as they all seem to be wary of one another all the time). His sister, Carolina, was in the group, but that was expected as Allison's friends were all from the MMA team. Scary bunch. And wouldn't God know it - his dad was the coach and coordinator of the sport. The only good thing from that? Maybe it was when he met Tucker outside of the dojo waiting for his son. Father at sixteen years old, drafted into the army, did his time, and came back to get his Bachelor's. Then he landed a job with the local police department all the whole continuing his education. If that wasn't enough, he gained custody of his kid when he was twenty-nine. That was only two years ago and Tucker was still going strong; top of his class and everything. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but he admired him. 

Church sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to another...positive outcome? Was Donut even considered positive? He saw Donut as outright uncontrollable when it came to innuendoes, that's for sure. Which, if he remembered, correctly... He dug his hand back into his pocket, fishing out a slip of paper with  _MICHAEL J. CABOOSE_ written on it. He snorts; if he was honest with himself, the name just gave him the idea of this person being childish. Perhaps a childish person would love a pet; every kid loves animals, right? Oh well, at least he'll know who to blame should this whole gift exchange go down the drain. 

Just as he puts away the slip of paper, his phone vibrates, startling him out of his thoughts. He looks at the ID caller once it's out, scowling when he sees its from his cousin. His thumb hovers over the decline option, wondering if she's going to start yelling. God, he hates her so much, but she had the right to know where the owner of the fucking apartment went. He answers. 

_"Leo..."_

"What do you want, Tex? Called me to say its safe to go back or because you wanna yell at me some more?"

_"Yes, no, and...well...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry just because. Look, I've had a hard week and seeing the mess that could have been avoided-"_

"You know what, it was my fault okay? Let's just leave at that, I'm tired. I'll be there in a few so leave the door unlocked. Oh, and put the painkillers on the counter." Church hangs up, rubbing his face once again. He loved his cousin, but she changed so much since the last time they've hung out.

He's not sure he knows her anymore. 

* * *

Some say that the early bird catches the worm, but that never includes crippled birds. Or in his case, crippled people. Five in the morning and all Simmons has done was stare and trace the lines where metal met skin, faintly remembering the feel of all the stitches and staples given to him. He's done this everyday for the past twelve years, holding back tears as he vividly recalls the stupidity of his actions. Many of his relatives call it a tragedy, but he knows better. If he just listened to his parents, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have become this...machine. Or maybe if he just paid more attention to his surroundings. 

Maybe it would have been better if he stopped trying to live the life he threw away the moment he tried to impress his so called friends on his bicycle. His parents then wouldn't have to look at him and be extremely disappointed and embarrassed. What kind of parent would be proud to call a half-human, half-machine their son? He's grateful that his uncle and aunt were able to save his life, but most of the times he thinks it was just a waste of time and money. He made it past highschool and is now finishing up his third semester in Armonia University (a very prestige University). Every student ignores him thanks to the one part of his body he can't hide - his face, or rather, the metal section of his face (and the glowing red eye). They're not scared of him. They just look at him in disgust. Even after twelve years of staring, he's far from immune at the pity and the loathing and the revulsion...there was just no end to it. 

There was only one person who looks at him, who talks to him as if he were still human, and he wasn't from Armonia. Donut was his name, and all things considered, he is a great friend (besides the innuendoes), but he went overboard when he decided to involve him in his meaningless holiday activity. Who's to say the person that was given his name would want to  _give_ him his present after catching a glimpse of him? Or even  _want_ to  _take his_ gift? Maybe he could just have Donut give his present to the other person...but he also wants to meet this Dexter Grif person. Who knows. Maybe he wouldn't care about his...condition.

Simmons grabbed a towel and set off to the shower room. The one good thing about his metal prosthetics? He doesn't have to take them off. His uncle sure is a genius.

* * *

 

_"Hey, Locus? When was our paper due."_

"...Paper? What paper?" Locus quickly saved his game and rushed to his book bag, literally yanking out his agenda. There was no way he missed...

_"Uh, the paper that was assigned to us in Psyche? Come on, Locus! I'm asking you because you always remember everything!"_

"Mason, I didn't even write it down! When did she assign it to us?"

_"What? Are you serious? Locus, she assigned it a month ago."_

A month ago...was it when...? "Was it on the 21st?" 

_"Yeah. November 21st."_

"Mason...I was in the hospital. I think. I told myself I was going to get the notes off of you, but I never got the chance." 

 _"Well, my notes say it's due on the...it's due in three days. Although, I wasn't so sure, so that's why I was asking you."_ Locus eyes widen. Three days?! He can't come with a research paper in just three days while at the same time look for the perfect gift for whoever it was that Donut gave him.  _"Guess it was pointless to ask you..."_

"Can you send me the notes?" 

_"Locus, Sam...your funeral."_

"Wait, Mason!" But it was no use, Mason had already hung up. Locus holds back a whimper, head banging down onto the desk, ignoring the flash of pain that came with it. Damn his professor for never repeating herself! As a student studying to go into the medical field, every grade counted. He couldn't just miss this one grade (not to mention the fact that it's a research paper)! He's at the top of his class, and to lose his place because of one stupid assignment...well...there goes his scholarship. What a tough audience. Just as he was about to stressfully continue Skyrim, he hears the chime of an email notification. 

 _You have 1 unread email_   _\- Siris_

_Did you really think I'd leave you to die? I asked someone else from our class about the due date. Professor pushed the date forward, and that's saying something as the semester is over in two days. Due on the 30th. I attached the notes so don't go bawling your eyes out. Now get off of Skyrim and start your paper._

Locus almost cried out when he downloaded the file. Almost. Junior was sleeping in the guest room and he didn't want to wake him up too early. Besides, Junior saw him as an emotionally stable male (and he is). There was no need to ruin that image for him just yet. As he got up from his desk, his knee bumps painfully against the metal leg. 

"Fuck!" It was out before he could stop himself. He could already hear footsteps coming down the hallway, somewhat frantic.

"What's going on!? Is there a robber!?" 

"..."

"..."

"No, Junior, there's nobody here besides us."

"...Then why did you yell?"

"I just...bumped my kne-don't you have to go back to your dad?" 

"Don't you have to rest? You're not a machine, Sam. You need to sleep." He really did since he was up all night on his PC, but he didn't feel tired. One of the perks of attending a prestigious high school. He learned so much, but he had to pay in completing the  ** _packets_** of class assignments every week.

"No. This is the first all nighter of the week, so I'm not tired at all. Besides...you're dad's probably worried about you." It's one thing to know his girlfriend, and consequently her son, but it's another thing to not know his father. For all he knew, he could be crazy, protective father - Junior hardly spoke of his dad. 

"The only thing he cares about are my grades." 

"Which are extremely low. Junior, a 30? That's your highest? Listen to your father when he confronts you about how you're doing in school. He wants what's best for you." 

"I liked it better when ma never cared. Plus, what do you know anyway? You've never met him." From the corner of his eye, he saw Junior stuff his hand into his coat pockets, a small pout forming on his face. He chuckles as checks his inbox; the chime went about three times and they're all from Donut. 

"And I don't think I want to. I don't want to end up in a ditch with a knife burrowed in my intestines. Anyway, you were held back a year since your mom never cared about your grades." 

"It's just-...I've only known him for two years and he's..." 

"Trying to get to know you?" He knows how it feels; he's been in that exact position when he first met his father. It's...alien. To have someone who was hardly in your life suddenly invade it with the sole purpose to know you. It's uncomfortable to say the least, but...he learned to accept the actions his father took and had come to love him, realising that all he wanted as a child was to have his father there with him and his  _mamá_.

"...yeah."

"I know it's a bit...weird at first, but you'll appreciate it in the long run. Weren't you eager to live with him in the first place?" 

"...Hey, what's that?" A bit peeved that Junior technically ignored him, Locus still indulged his curiosity. Junior is a growing boy and he can't avoid family problems for long. It's only a matter of time before Junior's father finds out that his ex-girlfriend's ex is an older friend of his only son. He'll probably think he's getting him into drugs and whatnot. 

"What's what? Oh, the images? They're just gift ideas for...a friend...and Donut's helping me."

"So...you're going to get him hunting knives?" 

"...Like I said, they are only ideas on what to buy him." 

"Hah, sure. Seems tacky, but maybe throw in some realtree equipment if your friend likes hunting." 

"Hmm..." 

"Oh shit! It's 6:30!? I gotta go, bye!" For a moment, Locus just stood there, staring at the empty spot beside him. He'll never understand why Junior doesn't like track at all - he's gifted sprinter. 

He shifts his attention back to the images Donut sent to him, viewing through all the hunting knives. Then it hits him.  _His_ hunting knife. One he holds dearly in remembrance of his father. A one of a kind, and he has not taken it out of it's display case. 

Maybe it's time to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Introducing Church and Simmons, and knowing a little more about Locus, Junior and Tucker ( and Junior's mother). :p There'll be more of Simmons next chapter along with Grif and Caboose! God knows I want to know what goes on in Caboose's head. Hope you enjoyed! Again, don't be afraid to comment a certain pairing you want me to include!


	4. The Hunt for the G and the J

_Why is he still here?_

_Is that the guy you were telling me about? What a freak._

_He should really just kill himself. Do us all a favor._

Simmons kept his head bowed as he walked towards his first class of the day, trying his hardest to ignore the stares and whispers. It wasn't always simple; teachers sometimes took a jab at him when he failed to understand a complex topic, giving enough confidence to his peers to start the river of insults. 

 ** _Why does he even bother?_** It's not like his parents would care if he's not around to smudge the family name, right? They still have Gene to make them proud...provided that he gets his life together and stop following the neighbor's son like an abandoned puppy. Sometime he wonders... He get's to his English class, walking briskly towards the back. He had a better view of the board (thanks to his cybernetic eye) and the others didn't have to see him constantly...or kick him, shove him, and/or steal his writing utensils. The one time he sat in the front, he felt he was in a preschool class, and the worst part was when the professor ignored his complaints, humiliating him in front of his classmates. Donut says he should go see a therapist, but he's had enough of the generic advice they tell him. 

As the class goes by, Simmons checks his schedule, smiling gingerly when he notices he has the rest of the day to himself. No job to attend, no class to worry about, no running into assholes and jerks. He could use his day to study further for his upcoming exams...or try to think of what he's going to gift this Dexter Grif. Donut sent him an email this morning stating that he loved to cook as much as he loved to eat (what chef wouldn't want to eat the meal they prepare?). Maybe a cookbook, or perhaps cooking utensils. Nah, too mediocre. China plates? Does Grif even care for displays? Simmons can't cook for shit, that much he knew as the last time he tried to cook for himself he ended up needing to buy a new oven...and the food was nowhere near edible (it even  _moved_ ). Cooking up something for Dexter Grif was out of the question. 

But he can  _paint_ food. Painting was a talent he indulged at a young age and became a master of the brush and oil. 

Yes. 

_Yes._

He's noticed a lot of family restaurants have paintings in the dining area, so Grif would probably like it. Yeah, probably is good enough. All he need to know was what exactly he liked, then he can get started right away. 

Simmons looked at the clock in his laptop, noticing that class was over in ten minutes. He saves today's notes and proceeds to message Donut on Basebook (who the hell came up with the name?). He didn't expect him to reply so quickly. 

 **_Donut:_ ** _oh, he likes creampies!_

 **_Simmons:_ ** _.......what?_

 **_Donut:_ ** _Donut creampies silly! What were you thinking, you naughty boy?_

 **_Simmons:_ ** _Just...nevermind. Thanks for the help....?_

 **_Donut:_ ** _You're very welcome! Will you be attending the party? Of course you are, right? The after party IS the gift exchange and you yourself have to give the present o3o_

 **_Simmons:_ ** _I'm not so sure. What if he hates me for how I look?_

 **_Donut:_ ** _Then you'll have to hate him for how HE looks._

 **_Simmons:_ ** _Excuse me? What can be worse than being a literal cyborg?_

_**Donut:** Come to the party and find out. Remember, it's in three days. On the 16th! Party starts at 6. _

**_Donut:_ ** _Gotta go! Frankie's calling me!_

_-Donut is offline, but you can still send a message_

Simmons knits his brows, muling over what Donut stated, and packs as he did so. Seriously? What  _can_ beworse than having metal prosthetics? Surely androids aren't real, and being an android is probably worse since they're just programs designed to act like humans. But what if Grif  _is_ an android? No, that can't be right. He's sure androids can cook, but he's also pretty sure that androids don't have sense of taste. If he was an android, he wouldn't  _love_ eating. So then...what is it? Why would he have any reason to hate how Grif looks? 

He shakes his head as he walks out off of the campus. He shouldn't think about that. He should only be thinking about how exactly he's going to paint the pastry. The café down by Blood Gulch Avenue sells a wide array of desserts - donut creampies must be on the menu. Hmm...problem solved. Simmons, though, hikes towards his favorite art supply store, intent on buying a clean canvas and more tubes of paint.  

He's glad he's a regular at the store: discounts galore!

* * *

 "Ah...I'm bored. Can I tou-"

"No." 

"Then can I co-" 

"No."

"...I'm bored." 

"Look, I know you're bored, so am I, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just wait until we get customers." Caboose pouts as he looks around the store. He would rather be at home playing with Sheila the be here. Sheila was nice lady, always patient with him, always plays with him. Then his mom said he was going to work. He hates work! Always boring and the people are rude, especially to him. He knows he has some mental problems, but he can still learn. It's just hard most of the time. His coworker is...a friend. She taught him how to work in the store, and how to deal with a regular customer whose name is Tucker. God, he hates Tucker. He and Tucker got into a fight about the color blue; aqua isn't a shade of blue! He knows because he loves blue. It's happy color. He would have asked Texas just to make sure, but he remembered her favorite color is black. It would have been pointless. "...Why don't you go bring down the toy boxes from the storage room? I can't do it since they're heavy and they're high up on the shelf; I'm short and weak and you're tall and strong. What do you say?"

"Okay! Texas...what does your cousin like?" He asks as he walks toward the back.

"Who? Carolina or Church?" 

"Church!" 

"Umm...I'm not quite sure. It's been a...very...long time since I last _talked_ with him. Why?"

"Mr. Biscuit asked me to buy him a Christmas present. I want it to be perfect. I only have three days now. He said he likes jackets because he's always cold, but I wanted to me sure." Just as finished bringing down the last box, both he and Texas heard the doorbell. "A custo- oh, it's just Tucker." He smiles when he hears Texas laugh quietly.

"Shut it, Caboose! Tex! Tex, you gotta help me!"

"Is this about when you stood up my comrade the other day?"

"...Maybe? Look, I didn't mean to! Something came up yesterday and I completely forgot about it. I've sent him multiple texts asking if he wants to reschedule the date, but he doesn't answer...I don't even remember his name." Caboose tilts his head. Tucker can sure be stupid when it came to people. He's always saying things that annoy Texas and never stops even if she literally kicks him out. "But that's not why I came here. I came here because of Junior." That really catches his attention. He may not like Tucker, but he likes Junior. Junior is fun to play with too. 

"What's...what's wrong with Junior?" Caboose asked hesitantly. 

"Nothing is wrong  _with_ him; he just never came back home last night." 

"Tucker, what happened last night that made him leave?" He glances at Texas, noticing how serious about the whole thing. And he's worried too. What if Junior was hurt by very bad people? 

"I can't remember much, just that we had an argument about some shit. I only remember seeing him leave. I stayed up all night waiting for him, and he never showed up. The only consolation I had that he's more than fine was when I went to his school for a conference, but school's been over for two hours and he hasn't come home." By this time, Caboose can clearly see how scared Tucker was, noticing how Tucker kept fidgeting with his hands, eyes darting everywhere but never staying in one spot. Texas puts her hand on his shoulder, concern written all over her face. 

"Don't worry. Caboose and I get out in an hour. We'll look for Junior then and call you if we find anything, alright?" 

"Yeah. I already told Church, said he'll be looking for him too." 

"Alright. The more people searching, the better chance we have at finding him. Go home, just in case he decides to go back. Maybe think about what your gonna get for this...Washington." 

"Oh, I already got the present. I don't like to wait until last minute. I owe you one!" 

"Nah. This ain't a favor. We all like Junior, and we all want him safe." 

Caboose watches as Tucker runs out of the store, biting his lip as he looks at Texas. "Do you think Junior is okay?" 

"I hope so. If not, then we'll beat whoever hurt him and leave the rest for Tucker." He grins, clapping his hands together and goes back to sorting out the toy boxes. Church's present can wait because Junior was more important. 

* * *

 Grif pounded on his sister's door, waiting for the loud ass music lower in volume. When the music stopped, he heard her yell. Tch. Typical. "What!?"

"I'm going to downtown. Wanna come with or you want me to pick something up?" He wasn't surprised when she yelled in the negative, only shrugging as he walked away. Her loss. He would've bought her anything if she just asked, but she was persistent when she said she would buy the shit she wanted with her own money. He had enough money to spoil her, pay the bills, rent, and her college tuition. He's not rich, he just had a knack for budgeting. 

Ever since their moms dropped them off at the local orphanage 19 years ago (him being six and Kai only a few months old), he promised her that he was going to take care of her, no matter what. He wasn't stupid. He knew why they abandoned them and he thought it was a ridiculous reason. He had vitiligo and Kai was born color blind. He was pretty sure they didn't want to deal with the bullying that would have come with both of them having genetic defects. His discoloration had long since stopped, but that didn't stop people from being ignorant and rude. Children he can forgive, but adults? Seriously? Didn't their parents ever tell them that staring was disrespectful? To never judge a book by it's cover? Apparently not since everywhere he went he was assaulted by people staring for one second too long. His discoloration stuck to an unusual pattern: a large white patch around his left eye disappearing under his hair line, his entire left arm - hands included - and some of his back, and his entire right leg - from his hip to the sole of his foot. It looked as if he was given the pieces of skin. 

He didn't care though. This was him and it he won't change it for shit. He was given many opportunities and offers to replace his white patches, but he refused each time. He wanted what was best for Kai, and her self-esteem was included. It was rare for a female to be born color blind (even more with Tritanopia) and he wanted her to embrace it, to learn the difference between all colors even if she couldn't see them quite clearly or at all. She learned fast and loves messing with people. She could see red clearly, but she acts as if she doesn't. What a bitch. He can clearly remember someone become flushed red with exasperation because she kept calling him 'gray guy'. She knew the color of his shirt, she just felt like dickin' around with that one person. 

As he made his way downtown, he took out hisphone, checking the message he received a few minutes ago. He frowns. It seemed Junior decided to make Tucker go into a panicked state. He knew Tucker more than anyone else; being a bartender means to be observant of your surroundings. That includes how people act and talk. Never know when a bar fight is inevitable. Psyche students are sometimes bewildered when he reveals that he's only a cook by day and bartender by night, though many still come to him for advice. It helps that he was pursuing a degree in psychology. Back to the matter at hand, he's disappointed in Junior. He knew his father was a soldier, knew he has PTSD, and he still went dark on him. Knowing Tucker, he would be pacing in his living room, hand ready to draw his pistol or knife, eyes darting everywhere, only stopping when he hears a soft sound. He sighs loudly, irritation already rising to bubble over the pot. He quickly sent a message to Church, telling him where to start searching.

Junior was a teen who  _hated_ drugs, loved to play video games, has a soft spot for his mother, and had lots of friends at school both popular and unpopular, but he wasn't problem free. He doesn't hate Tucker; he hates that he hardly sees his father, even more when he gets called for  _them_ \- the army. He doesn't know whether to feel ecstatic that Tucker's trying his best to know him or feel angered when Tucker doesn't want to share his life. He doesn't know if he should try to help his mother out when he knows his father abhors her. He doesn't know if he could trust anyone besides a certain someone. And that certain someone would be sharing a similar past and knew them for some time. There was a very high probability that he was that someone's place. All of this he got with just one small conversation with him at the restaurant he worked at. Psychology pays.

He slips his cell back into his pocket. He's done helping. He cares for Junior, but he had more important matters to attend to, and he was a lazy bastard. Just telling his friends what to look for and where to look was enough. His gut says Junior is fine, so he wasn't worried. His gut also says he is hungry, but that could wait. Right now he needed to buy the ingrediants for his gift.

Donut did say that Simmons likes art and food was art in itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, looks like I won't be finishing by Christmas. Shopping for Christmas presents is hard when you haven't seen the extended family in a long time. No worries! It ain't the Christmas Party yet for our Reds and Blues!


	5. Of Money and Malls

_Tucker, Tucker, Tucker._

**_LAVERNIUS_ ** _**TUCKER.**_

That name. That one name written on that stupidly bright slip of paper that mocked him every time he saw it. What. The. Fuck. Was he supposed to get him when he, Tucker, could place five fucking orders of Aston Martin AM-RB 001 (he was a sucker for sleek racers and any awesome looking car in general) without putting a knick in his bank account. Of course he knew who the fuck Tucker is. Everyone knows who Lavernius Tucker is. Fucking son of two business tycoons that own two multi-million dollar companies. Of course...he doesn't know how he looks like. Nobody does. His parents sure were thorough in keeping his identity safe. How can someone stalk or kidnap the rich kid if they don't know a whisper of his face?

Wash ran a hand through his hair multiple times, taking in deep breaths. The first time he read the name, he howled in laughter. Loudly. Uncontrollably. Until he saw that Donut was serious. And he abruptly stopped. That was an eye opener; Lavernius Tucker was in Chorus, quite possibly attending the same University as Donut. Or the one  _he_ was attending. Maybe Donut is the only one that knew who exactly Tucker is (besides his professors of course), and wanted him to meet his other close friends. That sure does sound a lot like Donut. Whatever! The point is, what can Wash get Laverinus Tucker when he could possibly have everything already?

Donut is a fucking prick. And what's worse was that Felix isn't fucking answering his pleas for help! Sure, Donut sent him an email on what Tucker loves the most, but he couldn't believe it. Tucker is wealthy. Why would he love something as quaint as plush toys and coloring books? If it were up to him (oh, wait it is up to him), he'd just give him a free pass to his pussy, but that's not a public friendly gift so that's off the wish list. He groans as if he was physically in pain - which was partial. Training with Carolina sure is a bitch - and rests his cheek on the kitchen counter, staring at the wall. Huh...the brown stain sure is new...maybe it was from the coffee he spilled last night when finishing up his story for class. He should probably just stick to Donut's advice and buy Tucker plush toys and coloring books. Yeah. There's no point in having a breakdown trying to think of what gift he should buy the wealthy son of the Tucker's. 

Lazily getting up, Wash trudges over to where his phone was connected to the charger. Honestly, he forgot about the thing for the past day, seeing as turning in his writing assignment was top priority. He's glad classes are over for the break and that he's able to focus on packing up to spend Christmas and New Years with his family and what to take his younger sisters from the university gift shop. As he waits for his phone to completely finish turning on, his mind wanders back to the guy he met up for a date earlier today. Well not really guy, more like scary ass buff man that was Maine, but their date didn't go so well. It was...awkward...to say the least. They're friends, yes, but that's about as much as they can get now. They did have a history in the past, during high school, but even that didn't last long. Maine was...back then he was ashamed to be seen as anything but an acquaintance when around Wash in public. He refused to believe it was because of him being trans, but it was. Their nights together during high school were nothing but a hazy memory now. 

He flinches when he hears a multiple buzzing noises, turning his attention towards his phone. Three text messages from a number he can't quite recall and a missed call from North. He opens the messages, eyes widening when he remembers who it was. It was that dark-skinned man he met just two days earlier. Wash scowls. Why was he texting him when he stood him up? Coming up with excuses and trying to reschedule. Like hell. He didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Hot or not, he has his limits on how many rejections he can take without bawling his eyes out once he got to his apartment. Ignoring the messages, he opens up his and Felix's conversation on Basebook (who created the name for this social media?). He didn't have to wait long for a reply. 

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** going' to Buil-A-Bear. Wanna come?_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** at the mall???_

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** where else am I gonna make a stuffed bear??_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** at ur local taxidermist ;3 :o_

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** one that doesn't involve killing a real bear_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** oh. let me know when u find out. oh, wait, there's buildabear! u can be GOD there! :D _

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** I just fuckin said that!_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** so the mall then?? meet u over there or pick me up in ur rusty ride? know what, meet u there. don't wanna get tetanus_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** wait fuck_

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** ?? You can't get tetanus just by touching rust and fuck you. My car isn't rusty. _

_Thought you were studying to become a nurse??_

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** i know! shut up! my mind is still fried T-T_

_**SwishSwashItsWash:** sucks for you! I'll pick you up, alright._

_**FLXisFKNaweSOME!:** ;-; kay_

Wash his keys, wallet, and coat, making sure he didn't forget his phone this time (Felix got mad at him the last time they went to the mall and got lost). Once checking his apartment was locked securely, he peeks over the railing to catch a glimpse of his car. It was fine. It wasn't rusty. It could still take him to and fro places he wants without much trouble. It any be second hand, but it still ran alright.

...

Okay, so he may be a little biased, but it's his car. He bought it off of his cousin when she didn't want it anymore and tried to keep it in good condition. Felix is a dick. That's all. He knows nothing of maintaining a vehicle, much less his bicycle. Wash nods, already feeling better about his car as he goes towards the elevator, stopping only to go back towards the stairs. 

He hopes Felix doesn't lose himself within the stores this time around.

* * *

 "So I actually met Latin hod-bod today, but I forgot to ask his name 'cause his pecs were right in front of me. Wash, let me tell you...you can fucking scrub clothes with his fucking abs."

"Mmhmm. Anything else?" 

"But even if I forgot to ask his name, I was still able to convince him to let me blow him right then and there. Nobody was around, 'cause it was four in the morning." 

"Mmhmm, okay. Anything else?" 

"And I see that black guy that you like." 

"Where!?" Felix laughs as Wash snaps his head side to side, eagerly wanting to catch a glimpse of him. He laughs harder when Wash figures out he was lying, daggers sent his way. "Fuck off, Felix." 

"Dude, I'm bored and you weren't listening to me. How long does it take you to shove in that white shit into the toy?" He too had a gift to buy this so called Locus, and he was wasting his time waiting around for his friend to finish up. Was his secret santa a girl? That would really explain why he chose to buy them  _two_ stuffed toys and an adult coloring book. Maybe she was a Halo fan too as the plushies are of an aqua armored spartan holding an energy sword and a matching Sangeili. "Is your secret santa a chick?" 

"No. It's a guy." What the fuck...?

"Uh...so why are you buying plush toys?" 

"Why are  _you_ buying an RPG game for your secret santa? Last time I checked, nerds love books." 

"Well...Donut said this nerd loved to play RPGs and I didn't wanna bother thinking of something better to buy him." Why should he invest his precious time pondering over something as trivial as a gift exchange? He needs that time to buy himself new skirts and heels, as well as a new makeup set. He can't bear thinking about what happened to his last one! 

"Well guess what, I'm doing the same thing, so, don't question my actions. I'm done. I'm going to go pay, if you want to go ahead and make your way to whatever game store that's here." Felix shrugs. He was willing to wait for Wash, but since he suggested, he left. He stops in the middle of an intersection, not caring about the bustling people doing last minute Christmas shopping, and stares blankly in front him. He's been here multiple times on shopping sprees, but never once has a he strayed from the stores he frequents. If he's walked by a game store, he wouldn't know because he doesn't care, but now...now he's lost, and the map of the mall that was usually _right in front of him_ was no longer there. The only indication that there was one was the faint outline of the board. Maybe he should've waited for Wash because hell if he was gonna ask somebody for directions. Whatever, he'll just choose a hallway and go from there. He's bound to come across one eventually...right? 

*

Felix felt like pulling his hair out. He felt like shouting profanities to his ancestors. Where the fuck WAS THE GAME STORE!? He walked the entire mall, going back forth each and every time just to make sure, and still he couldn't find it. His feet were killing him - flats were so not made for walking long periods of time. And he's pretty sure he's been groped more than thrice when moving through larger crowds. The gall of some people. 

"Felix." 

He jumps, pivoting around to see an exasperated look on a familiar face. Wash. "Oh shit! You scared me!" 

"I could tell. You're lost, right?"

"Pfft. No, I kno-"

"You are. The game store is over that way behind me. How do I know? I asked around, I got here, didn't see you inside, so I decided to wait for you. And you came! Then left...then came again, then left ag-"

"Okay! I get it. I completely missed it. Doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." 

"Hey, I get to do it because you do the same. You know the games you're gonna buy?" Felix nods, jogging over to the store, wishing upon each of his ancestors that he wasn't late. He almost shouts in joy when the employee smiles and nods when he asks about them, doing him the favor of getting the cases. What caught his attention was the poster beside the counter, promoting a new video game coming out. 

"Excuse me...what type of game is that one?" 

"Kingdom Come? It's a new RPG coming out next February. You can pre-order it now if you wish." 

"Can I pay now or would I have to wait until I get it to pay it?" 

"We have a thirty-five dollar down payment requirement if you wish to secure your order. Meaning your copy of the game won't be given to another customer should you are not available to retrieve it the day it comes out. Personally, I'd recommend to secure the order, but it may be expensive for some people." Thirty-five dollars expensive? Well, maybe not for him. And if the nerd appreciates the effort, then maybe he can get free help in math. It's a win-win in his opinion. 

"Hmm...I'll pay the thirty-five. It's for a friend, so.."

"Oh, totally understandable." 

He walks out once he pays for everything, checking a text that Wash sent him. Oh yeah, gift wrapping paper is a must. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat shorter than the last chapter, but that's okay! Hope you enjoyed the update ^-^


	6. Nothing like a Mother's...Resentment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm nearing the end of this fic pairing requests will only be accepted for the next partnof the series. That's mostly it...Enjoy!

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. First her rich ass boyfriend and now her soon-be-doctor fiancé. She thought Lavernius would have stayed when she told him she was pregnant with his child, but he broke up with her at the beginning of the nine months for no reason, only staying for the baby. She hated him for it...so she did what was best for her, made sure he was never happy, to never allow him any contact with his bastard. Then, when she moved to Chorus four years ago, she met Locus. Sexy, well-muscled, graduate student attending Armonia University to become a _doctor_. He was well-off in both money and package; she would kill anyone threatening to take that away from her. She deserved a nice comfortable life with someone who knew their place and kept her pocket full of bills. She wasn't above giving her fiancé a few well placed hits to make him learn. 

She tried so hard to keep him from meeting the little freeloader she birthed, but it was inevitable it seemed. Just three months into their relationship and he was already laughing and playing with the twerp as if they knew each other all of these years. Whatever. As long as he didn't go beyond 'friendship' with her money maker.

And then Lavernius came back. She was so excited! Maybe, if he didn't find out about Locus, she could convince him to come back to her. She wouldn't mind having two men satisfy her every need in any way. She should have expected him to ask to see the kid, but she didn't and she unknowingly gave him permission. It was a mistake. He couldn't see him until he was back within her reach, back to feeding her wallet, and also because Lavernius Junior Tucker never kept his mouth shut. By the time Lavernius left her place, he knew all about Locus and how 'terrible' he was doing in school. She thought he was going to be furious that she slept with another guy like he did back in high school, but he didn't. He got furious because his bastard was held back a grade...and was underweight. He got furious at _her_ , and he vowed to take his kid away from her when he got the chance. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let him take away the one thing that kept the money coming in. She tried so hard to keep CPS off her back, and then Lavernius comes up with this bullshit not a day after stepping foot into her home. 

She didn't think he would win; he was an active duty soldier. Why would anyone allow him to take custody of a child? But it was the little twerp's fault again.  _"I wanna live with dad!"_ ,  _"Pretty please?"_ , and her most favorite,  _"Dad seems a lot more fun to be around with!"_ The judge was so, so, so touched by his little act that he agreed with the custody change. Nobody paid any attention to her after Lavernius won. It was now only the soldier and his son. Whatever, she still had Locus to keep her happy. 

And he did...at least for a while. She was so ecstatic when he asked her to marry him: she had finally snagged him. But it seemed as if God was punishing her for something because Locus's hag of a mother died six days ago. She didn't care about her, but apparently Locus did. He cared alot that it was enough to skip their wedding rehearsal to go to the funeral. It was unacceptable! The old hag was dead so now he only had to focus on her and  _only_ her. And then it was Lavernius all over again. Locus called off the entire thing, throwing  _his_ engagement ring into the trash can full of last nights chinese takeout leftovers. She went the next day to the gym he frequented, hugging him, because maybe, just maybe, he was emotional due to the hag's death...and also to shoo away the little gay asian eyeing what was belonged to her only. 

He dumped her. In front of everyone in the gym. Fine, if he wanted to play it that way, she will too. It won't take her much to have him running back to her. Once he knew she was pregnant, he'd have no choice but to give up chasing the pale twink or pay child support. Personally, she wanted him all, but child support was just as good. With the income he had, money would be flowing into her account in no time, and even more once he became a real doctor.

But then she saw the bane of her existence, the one that ruined everything from the beginning. Not Lavernius Tucker. Only Lavernius Junior Tucker. He was the reason why Lavernius broke up with her, the reason why she lost the monthly child support, the reason why she lost Locus to the short asian slut. She would have been better off saying that she had a miscarriage after aborting him like she planned to before Lavernius convinced her otherwise. She saw him running towards Locus's apartment, smirking when she saw that he was crying. Then she got the perfect idea. With the little shit out of the way, Locus would have no choice but to leave the cockslut and come back to her if he really wanted to be a father, and Lavernius wouldn't be able to to a damn thing, since he doesn't know _who_ Locus is. Plus, Lavernius didn't deserve happiness after robbing her of hers.

It's a win-win. 

* * *

 

Tucker paced and paced and paced. And kept pacing, not caring if Church was ticked off to the point of throwing him the bird each time he looked at him. It was ten already and still no sign or mention of Junior. Grif sent a message telling them where to start looking, but no luck. None of Junior's friends have talked to him outside of school. What if...what if Junior was...? _No. No, don't think about that, Lavernius! Junior is probably fine. Maybe a little beat up from wandering around._ He didn't realize he had stopped pacing until a ball hit him on the head. He glares at Church, raising his hand in question. 

"What the fuck man? Why'd you do that?" 

"To get your attention. And I was aiming for your balls."

"You could've said my name. You suck by the way." 

"I did. I even shouted it, but you were to busy having a breakdown to hear me." 

"...Oh." Was he really that worried? Of course he was. Junior was his son and he would do anything to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way.

"Anyways, Donut found him."

"Whereishe?"

"...At a friend's house."

"But we aske-"

"Your ex's ex." Tucker sighed in relief, sagging onto the couch once he plopped down. Junior was fine, safe, and in good hands. He wasn't stupid. He's run a few background checks on Locus every six months since he first heard about it from Junior four years ago, and needless to say, Locus was more than qualified. Dude was a Krav Maga black belt. "You're okay with that? What if he's a druggie? Or dick like your ex?" 

"Nah. He's all clean. I've been checking." 

"Like...background checks?" 

"Yeah." He wasn't ashamed. Why should he? He just needs to know if Junior's scary ass friend ever turns away from the law since Junior's mother can sometimes be...manipulative. "I'm allowed to, don't worry." He grins at Church's deadpan look, snickering when he shakes his head in exasperation. 

"Whatever. Did you get anything for your secret santa?" 

"Yeah. Donut said he used to love to play the violin, but had to stop when he lost it recently in a house fire. So I bought him one." 

"...It's not extremely expensive, is it?"

"Nah." 

"Is it of great quality?"

"It's a Stradivarius, so yeah. It's of a fucking awesome quality. What'd you get yours?" 

"I got him a- hold the fuck up! A Stradivarius!? Tucker, that's fucking expensive! It's like-"

"Over three million each, some over sixteen million, and the Messiah Stradivarius at twenty million, I know. i got the violin from my mom. It's supposed to be a family heirloom passed down generation to generation, but I never learned to play it. So it was just sitting there and I told my mom about the gift exchange and what the person loved the most. Junior plays the cello, so she was all up for it." 

"...I got mine a puppy." 

"Holy shit, really!? Is it a mixed breed or is it purebred? Dude, tell me!" He's never had a pet as a child and he knows how much he's missed out due to being a rich kid. He couldn't help it; he gets excited at the mere mention of "puppy" and sometimes just asks question after question. Maybe he should get Junior a pet to stave off the emptiness of the house when he's not home. 

"I didn't think you cared much about pets. He's a dalmation rottweiler mix." 

"Fuck man...Ten bux he calls the puppy Freckles." 

"Freckles? That's a stupid name. Twenty he doesn't."

"Deal, but I'm gonna be ten bux richer on Saturday." Tucker grins while walking to the kitchen. Usually he'd order take out when Church came over, but he needed to destress and the only way he could do that was to move around and do  _something_. "Anyway, how'd you come across one?" 

"Carolina. She works at a nearby animal shelter and she calls me everytime a new animal is brought in to try and goad me into adopting a snake for her. Punched me on the arm when I told her I'm only adopting a puppy. Got him with all vaccines and no payments though." 

"Heh, nice. Your sister sounds hot."

"Fuck off, she's off limits. And you're not her type." 

"Won't stop me from flirting with her." He laughs when Church throws the tv controller his way, not bothering to dodge as the controller never landed anywhere near him. He shakes his head as he goes back to his cooking, smiling the entire time."You still suck!" 

"Fuck off! The light was in my eye!"

Yeah right. 


	7. And the Bass Goes Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And I am apologizing in advance because of this chapter...

Caboose looked at his calender, tilting his head as he tried to remember what day it was. He was sure he didn't have work today. "Ah...Sheila. What day is it today?"

"Why, it's Saturday. Time sure does goes fast when you're having fun, and I'm sure you'll have more fun tonight." She was smiling at him with a tablet in her arms, a schedule showing on the screen. Caboose grinned. 

"The party! I forgot it was today. Oohhh...I have nothing to wear, and Mr. McMuffin said to dress nicely. That's okay! I have Church's present ready and that's more important. Yes."

"If you wish, we can go shopping right now. There is nothing scheduled for five hours, but we have to be back before 5:30 so that you have time to clean up a bit and change for the party." Sheila was a very nice lady, yes she is. She always helped around the house and kept he and his mom on track. Mom was always busy; she owns a small shop that sells swimming suits in summer and jackets and sweaters in winter. His mom was also a very nice lady. "We can also take that time to buy a gift for your mom, don't you think so?" 

"Oh, yes! A present for Mom will definitely make her happy! Will she like that it's from me?" 

"I'm sure she'll be very happy that  _you_ bought her a gift."

"Good! Now we should be going because Mr. Buttercrust will be sad if I go in my old clothes. Sheila, you are the best." 

"I am only doing my job, Michael." Caboose was very glad that they had Sheila around to help. 

*

Caboose wasn't sure what to get: the dark blue shirt or the light blue. They both had his favorite  _Halo_ helmet on the center, but he wasn't so sure on the color. He thought back to the jeans he and Sheila bough earlier; they were a light blue and so he decided on the dark blue shirt, putting back the light blue on the rack and rushed to the check out line where Sheila was waiting. He didn't understand why there was a long line today. The years before, the people would wait the day before Christmas to buy the presents. Oh well. As long as he and Sheila wete able to get a good present gor his mom, he was okay with the long lines. "Sheila, Sheila! What are we going to get Mom?" 

"That all depends on you, Michael, not me. And, are you sure that's all you want to buy? You know you could get more than one shirt."

"I'm okay with one shirt; I don't wear much anyway. Plus, we have to save the money for Mom's gift." Finally they were at the counter to pay and Caboose was getting excited because they were closer to leaving the clothing store and searching for the perfect present. Maybe he could get her a glass horse like the ones she was looking at two months ago. He wishes isn't too late to buy one. People sure do like things they really don't want and waste money. "Sheila, where is the glass store? The one where they sell horses and dogs and cats too."

"Umm...yes, I do. Do you promise not to touch anything, Michael?" 

"Yes!"

"It's just around the corner. Let's go." 

"Yay! Mom would want the glass horse. I know because I saw her looking at it before when we came to the mall." 

"Then let me do the talking alright? The workers there don't really like you for some reason." Caboose frowns, then looks down. He knows exactly why they don't like him. 

"Ah...It's because I'm dumb." 

"No, Michael, you're not. You just have a hard time learning because of your dyslexia." Caboose only smiled at her. 

Not twenty minutes later he and Sheila were out of the mall walking home, clothes held by her and a wrapped package carefully placed in his arms. 

* * *

 

Junior groaned as he plopped down onto his aqua-blue bean bag, trying hard to tune out the racket going on downstairs. After Sam told him that his dad knew where he was, he came running straight back. He assumed his dad would have been furious with him - he did punch him after all - but when he got home, he was greeted with laughter and the sweet smell of his dad's famous carrot cake and strawberry icing (and nut free - bow chicka hum hum? He needs more practice). And his dad was nowhere near  _being_ angry. Turns out he knew all about Sam and his relationship with his ma, which was all ruined now thanks to a few hurtful comments his ma said about Sam's mom. It hurt him too, knowing that she said them on purpose. Then yesterday, he and his dad spent the entire talking: first with his grades and what he could to at least pass the year with a flat seventy, then apologies from both of them, and the rest of the time was just...laughter from telling each other stories from the past. Who knew Tex was a scary lady.

Now, it was half past seven and the party down stairs was getting louder. Why didn't dad tell Donut NO? He wanted to sleep so badly, but the pounding (bow chick hum hum) was just too loud. His dad did say he could join the fun, and he did. Until it got too much fun. He wasn't against drinking, and dad gave him permission to drink as long he was in sight, but the college girls kept trying to give him more and stronger liquor. He was able to escape just a few minutes ago and retire to his bedroom. He grabbed his cell and texted Sam, hoping he was here and busy finding a room to seclude himself in. All he got was a  _'very, very, very busy'_ , and an image of the downstairs bathroom. Great, he was probably getting head. 

Wait, what? 

He shakes his head and scratches his head in confusion. Whatever. It was probably someone Sam was  _very_ comfortable with. He looks up as he faintly hears a knock, only getting up to answer it when he hears it again. 

"What do you wan- oh, hey Dad. What's up?"

"Noticed you got bored of what is obviously a college party." 

"No shit. The girls wanted to get me wasted, not sure what for." 

"Oh ho! You don't wanna know. They can be pretty wild. Anyway, if you wanna go to the store buy anything, here's some cash. Food down there went alcoholic thanks to Donut and Grif" 

"Umm, thanks. Any chance you can take a pic of Sa-Locus when he finds out you're my dad?" 

His dad ruffles his hair and laughs. "Of course, squirt." Junior pouts; he's not small anymore  so he doesn't understand why he insists. 

"Well, bye! You gave me a good excuse to ditch this sorry ass party!" He snickers as he runs, giggling when he hears his dad shout. Once outside, he breathes fresh air and sets on his journey towards the corner store, stopping when he hears a familiar voice. 

"Junior?" He turns around, slightly frowning, but smiles nonetheless. 

"Ma..."

* * *

 

York, on his nightly jog, slows down when he sees two people - a boy and a taller person - stray off the path. It wasn't uncommon, but he'd rather not catch their attention if they turned out to be druggies (he still had Carolina to woo, goddammit). Although...when he looks closer, he notices the boy looks far younger than the other one - a woman (he can't see clearly when he's blind, give him a break). Maybe it was just a drugged up woman with her desperate-for-money dealer. 

Just as he goes away, he hears shouting, and as he turns to face them again, he sees the younger boy struggle to free himself from the womans grip, and whatever was clutched tightly in her hand had an outline resembling a... He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed the police, because perhapd it wasn't  _just_ a woman with her dealer. Maybe it was- 

A shot rang out. Pause. He didnt dare move, only moving his thumb to press the call button. Still nothing from the arguing pair. Another shot, and another, and another. Four shots and he sees the woman flee, the boy on the ground. By the time he knew it, he was already sprinting towards the boy, phone by his ear, unconsciously rattling off the direction of the park and region. 

He didn't know how long he was there trying his damned hardest yo keep the young - maybe just fifteen years old - boy. He vaguely remembers the sirens of both the police and ambulance and the boy carted away on a stretcher with EMT's surrounding it, hardly remembers how he got home. Carolina's face was somewhere in there; maybe he called her after calling the police. He knows he washed his hands - the feeling of water still cool on his hands - knows that he's clean...

But he still remembers the warm, crimson blood that bathed both of his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly am sorry...


	8. A Terrible Way to be Introduced

"Alright, that's the last of the people! Now, all of you get acquainted before we start the gift exchange while I go get ready~!" As soon as Donut left, Church glanced around the room, noticing that only two other people knew each other, and he with his friends. He and Grif were with Tucker - obviously - some orange haired Asian kid (male, female?) was whispering in some other blond-haired kid-wait. That's Washington. Craptastic. There were three other people, but they were mostly by themselves: a freakishly built, tanned guy with a fucking braid; a nerd with cybernetics, and some other kid who  _acted_ like a fucking kid. Was he even in college? What was the really weird thing about this whole situation? Washington and Tucker kept glancing at each other, Asian kid and Braid dude just stared at each other in confusion. He swore the tension between Washington and Tucker was thick enough that even the sharpest knife wouldn't be able to cut it: Washington was glaring at Tucker every chance he got while he tried to hide behind him. Pussy. He was thirty-one with a high position in the army and he was a afraid of some MMA student for gods sakes! Asian kid just stared making subtle sex gestures to Braid dude and Braid dude _seemed_ exasperated; he couldn't really tell since the guy pretty much looked like a statue. 

"So...let's get acquainted first before Donut decides to do it in a not-so-fun way."

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"T! Shut. Up." 

"Geez, what's got your panties in a knot?" Grif murmured whilst focusing on his phone.

"His panties, that's what." And Tucker decided to add another two cents. He has the shittiest friends that decide to be shits at the worst possible moments. 

"My goodness!" He narrowed his eyes at the Asian kid when he heard snickering, but apparently, the attention was enough to cause the Asian kid to actually  _start laughing_. "Excuse me? Why the  _fuck_ are  _you_ laughing?" 

"'Cause you guys are just too hilariously idiotic. Seriously? I mean, do you really act like this in public?" 

"Should we be ashamed?" 

"I think you should." 

"The front door is just a few feet away to your left. I suggest you use it to kick your skank ass outta here." Church looked at Tucker, surprise and shock clearly written on his face. Hell, Grif had raised his eyebrows. Never in the time since meeting Tucker did he hear him say such things. Cheesy, cringy, and inappropriate pick up lines? Sure. Serious not-oneliners with a side of insult? Not at all. Until now. Tucker had an unreadable expression on - not a hint of mischief in eyes - and the air now felt...dangerous. It was if any sudden movement from Asian kid or Braid dude (who had sat up with anger giving life to his still stoic face) will trigger the stone cold, heartless soldier within him. Asian kid only turned his gaze off to the side, shaking in anger, with Washington somewhat calming him. The tension was just too heavy now and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay! Like Donut said," he grinds out, "Let's all introduce ourselves before T here decides that killing  _all_ of us is better than waiting around. Who want's to go first?" 

"Oh, me!" Great, it was the kid who really didn't seem like he was all here. He wasn't sure if he was brave or just plain stupid. "My name is Michael J. Caboose, but most of my friends call me Caboose. Only Sheila calls me Michael because she's a nice lady." Church choked on his spit (somewhat). Him. Caboose!? His secret Santa!? That...that can't be because he's seen him many times with Tex when she came home late from work - he would've remembered his name... Okay, maybe not. He only remembers how annoyingly annoying he was, especially when Omega decided to 'play' with him. Maybe getting him a puppy wasn't such a good idea. "I don't go to college because I have to help out my Mom around the house." There was no longer any tension, but there was definitely an air of awkwardness now.

"Alright then, since...he went I guess I'll go next." Next to speak was cybernetic nerd. Hell, even his voice sounded as squeaky as a nerd in the presence of his bullies. "I'm...My name is Richard D. Simmons-"

"What's the D stand for?" Behind him Grif makes a soft strangled noise and Church smirks inwardly; he definitely knows  _that_ specific sound. 

"T! Let him finish up talking." Church hisses.

"As I was saying, my...friends...usually call me Simmons. I attend Armonia  University, pursuing a degree in both Fine and Visual arts." Oh, that is not nerd material at all, but since he's attending the most prestigious...he's still a nerd. 

"Eehh...what the hell. Why not? Name's Felix and I'm studying to be a CNM at NRU. And I hate shits like you," Asian kid snaps and points his finger at Tucker, which Tucker really didn't care. He just said  _that_ because Felix was being a dick. "That think that there's no place for those part of the LGBT community." 

Church snorted. "T's bi. He just hates dicks like you under his roof." 

"Eh..? This is...his house." 

"Of course. How else would Donut have gotten such a huge ass place to host a party?" 

"Thought it was his house. Well, you sir, are filthy rich." Church snorts. Donut sure does give off that impression most of the time. Just as he was about to respond, Tucker cuts him off. 

"My parents are. I'm not. But Simmons over there is, since, you know, he's the heir to Simmons's Institute of Technology and Cybernetics." Everybody stared at Simmons and the cybernetic nerd flushed a deep red.

"I thought you...you guys didn't react so I thought you didn't care at all."

"The parents never disclosed his name. Only a photo, but...that was only when he was a child. And he certainly didn't have any cybernetics." Braid dude explains. He wasn't looking at Simmons, rather, he had his gaze fixated on Felix. Hold on a minute. Ah, now he remembered; those two were the ones who locked themselves in the downstairs bathroom for probably all things sexual. 

"That's a long story and we don't have time for that right now! Someone else please talk." Nerds are so predictable. 

"Wash, go."

"Well, considering that you already said my name, I don't see what the point is."

"Oh, come on. You're entire name~. Give them something to think about it. I mean, black guy over there is giving you  _that_ look." 

"Why the fuck should I tell him  _my_ name when  _he_ was the one who stood me up." 

Church raises an eyebrow at Tucker and chuckles. Washington was his date? He starts laughing when Tucker raises his hands, eyes wide. 

"I didn't ditch out on you, I swear! Something happened that day and I forgot!"

"Oh sure, start blabbering off the same damn excuses you gave me everyday for the past five days." 

"But it's true!" 

Asian kid pulled Washington back while laughing. What a dick. "Wash, just introduce yourself, damn. Don't wail on the poor guy." 

"Fine. My name is David Washington and I am currently attending MOI University, studying to become a veterinarian. However, you can call me Wash, as that is what my friends usually call me. No, you can't call me Wash. Washington is just fine when it comes to you." Church snickered loudly, yelping when he feels a light smack on his head, and turns around just in time to see Tucker hang his head with a pout on his face. He quickly snaps photo - for blackmail purposes. 

"Alright, so this is taking a bit longer than it. The rest of us will introduce ourselves without any interruptions, please. Donut may come back any minute now. Grif?" He looks at Grif, eye twitching when he sees the phone still in his hands. When he's not giving away drinks or food, he's stuffing his mouth or hands. How is he  _not overweight_? From his peripheral, he notices that cybernetic nerd has his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"What?" Grif asks, not bothering to lift his head. "Oh, right. Introductions. Uh...hold up. Name's Grif, Dexter Grif. Used to attend New Republic University as a Psyche student. Now I just attend my patrons at Valhalla by night. Oh, and yes, I have vitiligo." Church rolled his eyes and faced Braid dude, looking at him expectantly. Braid dude just avoided eye contact. Why does Donut attract the introverts? 

"Whatever. Full name's Leonard L. Church, but just call me Church 'cause my dad's a dick. I'm currently majoring in computer science and game development at MOI University. Nothing interesting about me, so who's next?" The only ones left were Braid dude and Tucker, but none of them seemed to move a muscle...they just...stared at each other. Well, Braid dude was glaring daggers at Tucker - probably for the earlier comment. Tucker only kept staring him down until Braid dude broke, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"You may call me Locus-."

"I knew it!" Tucker shouted and Church rubbed his temple. He could feel a headache coming on. 

"You're the nerd? Holy shit, I fucked a nerd." Felix stuck out his tongue. 

"Felix. Stop talking." Washington grumbled.

"I graduated from Federal University and I am currently attending Armonia  University, studying to become an Obstetrician-Gynecologist. Before you ask, I am foreign." 

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, let's call ba-"

"T, they deserve to know. We're all victims of Donut's stupid plans. Hell, I think Washington's already figured out who you are, considering he's frozen in shock." 

"Alright, alright. Just 'cause I forgot about our date. Me name is La-"

"Tucker!!"

The entire room fell silent, with the exception of Tucker who was murmuring all types of insults aimed at Donut, hands tightly clenched into fist. Those who didn't know Tucker (Washington, Felix, Locus, and Simmons, and...maybe Caboose?) had poker faces. 

"...Lavernius Tucker?" At that moment, Donut rushed into the parlour, house phone in his outstretched hand. He was twitchy, but not in the I'm-anxious-because-it's-good. It was more of a I'm-frantic-and-it's-because-of-something-bad. Grif was not even paying attention to his phone, but as Donut's friends, they both knew the fear and urgent tone in his body movements. And it included Tucker. 

This was not good at all. 

* * *

 Tucker was already sprinting out of the car before Grif finished parking, rushing into the emergency lobby room, only stopping in front of the receptionist's desk. "My son, Junior! Lavernius Junior Tucker! What room is he in?" The nurse was startled, but soon calmed down. She obviously knew how to conduct herself with dressed out and frantic parents as she immediately went through her records. 

"The EMTs brought him in fifteen minutes ago and he's in surgery right now. Mr. Tucker, I know you are extremely frightened for your son's life right now, but I can't allow you to go anywhere near the surgery room. Our best emergency and surgical doctors are working to save his life and he needs their utmost concentration. I'll alert them that you are here and which ever one is free will come to update you on their progress. Please, sir, have faith and pace around as much as you'd like. If you wish, I can give you an herbal tea that'll help you calm down." 

"Yeah...yeah, that'll be...that'll be great. Thank you." When he turned around with tea cup held in his hands, he saw how empty the emergency lobby room was, save for his friends and the other after party guests. He knew that Chorus hardly had any emergencies needing immediate attention, but he was glad that today there were none, and he was pretty sure the nurses and doctors were glad for it also.  He sits down next to Church and makes no move to drink the tea. He was calm. He was very calm. Pay no attention to the shaking he was doing. He was numb; he couldn't feel the consoling hand of Church or when Grif took the cup from his hands or the concerned eyes of the other students. He was somewhat aware of Wash's eyes on him, but he didn't give it any thought. He just wishes this was all a dream.

*

"Oh my poor Lavernius." Tucker snaps his gaze upward, bottom lip quivering. 

"Ma...Pops...wh-why are you here?" 

"We came as soon as we heard," she replied, tugging him into a tight embrace. Usually he'd try to get away from her death grips, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared was that his mom and dad were here, right now, with him. And deep down, he was really hoping Maria would come. He knew she wouldn't, but maybe she cared for Junior more than she let on? It was a stretch, but she's his ma. He sees the doctor before she could say his name.

"Dr. Grey...is he okay?" 

"...Let's speak in my office, please." His heart dropped. That wasn't anywhere near reassuring, but perhaps she didn't want the others to become worried. 

"Alright." He follows Dr. Grey after convincing his parents to stay with the others, eyes darting everywhere. He felt like pacing until Junior was out of that ominous room, until everything was just fine. He sists down once inside her office and immediately starts fidgeting. What else was he supposed to do? Although it was somewhat cozy, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. "So...what's the news?" 

"Bad or good?"

"Leave the good for last, I guess..."

"During the operation...your son died twice. Blood loss mostly, but as you can see, we were able to keep him alive." Tucker ran a hand through his hair, mouth slightly agape as he stares at her. How can she say it with such a straight face?

"Good news?" 

"There was only one bullet we needed to retrieve and it was the only one that needed serious attention along with the organs it damaged. The other three wounds we're fortunately entry and exit gunshot wounds and it was only a matter of making sure no vital organs or arteries were nicked and closing them up. He'll be out within an hour or two."

"That long? He's been in there for..." 

"Three hours, yes, I know, but a risky wound cannot be rushed. You know this as much as I do, Sergeant Major. You've been in his situation many times and you're still here. Not once did you succumb to your fatal injuries. What makes you think Junior would?" 

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried. Junior's a strong boy. He'll make it through this." 

"Definitely. Go back to your parents and hold on for a little while longer. He'll be out in no time." 

Tucker smiled weakly at her. All the heavy weight he had knowing that a doctor could come out any minute and announce the 'I'm sorry, but' death scenario vanished. He was tired, exhausted actually and was hardly able to leave Dr. Grey's office without receiving help from her. He plopped down heavily next to his mom and laid down, head on her lap. He caught glimpses of new faces, some of who he thought he recognized, but sleep came and swept him away. 

Junior was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to Mimimi by Serebro while writing the chapter and I just had a small clip in my mind of Locus and Tucker stripping to the song... I wish I had a much more innocent mind than I have right now.
> 
> I know Tucker's POV was somewhat short, but I've kept my readers waiting long enough for this next chapter. Next one will probably include more than three POV's which will turn into a much longer chapter.


	9. Nothing Is What It Seems Like

So now he knew who his secret santa was, but now he's starting to wonder if any of them were going to exchange presents. Tucker's kid was in the hospital and frankly, that required more attention than the awkward gift exchange Donut made. He's been to the hospital before, but it was only when he had to bring in Kai for a broken bone or some other shit and even then he hated the stark white walls of the basically just concrete building. Although they met Tucker a year before he gained custody of Junior, both he and Church knew Tucker  _abhorred_ hospitals all thanks to his abusive girlfriend back in high school and it had him on edge knowing that he was ticking time bomb, waiting for just the right moment to fuck shit over. Everyone felt it. Everyone stayed quiet either out of respect or fear of Tucker blowing up on them (like that Locus dude). And when the doctor asked to speak with him alone, they all held their breath, not letting it go until they were out of sight. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of Tucker. Fucker has lethal aim when he's serious or paranoid. He didn't notice when that Simmons guy sat next to him until a hand settled on his shoulder.

He turned to look at him, blinking in boredom (it was more of a speechless 'cause he looked  _fine_ ), raising an eyebrow when he didn't say anything for a while. In his opinion, he was more content watching Simmons; he could pick him part with all the fidgeting he was doing, the side glances he was giving him, and mostly admire the way his cybernetics just add to his cute, nervous charm. He smirks.

"What's up, nerd?" 

"I'm not a nerd," Simon's mumbled with a light blush on his cheeks. Good looking, a nervous charm, and a blusher. He wouldn't mind trying for this guy. 

"Well, you got into Armonia University as an undergrad, so...you're a nerd." 

"That doesn't even make sense..." 

"Sure it does, but you didn't come here to just chat, right?" 

"Umm...no. I...You and Lavernius Tucker are friends, right?" Ah, the heart of the matter and why they're not in Tucker's warm ass mansion of a house tearing apart gift wraps. 

"We don't go way back, but yeah. He's one of my best friends. Church is the other." 

"...My condolences and empathy. I've been in his son's situation before." 

"Your cybernetics?" 

"Yeah. I was a stupid kid once upon a time," he chuckles softly, "and I've been living with it for the past twelve years." 

Grif puffs out a breath of air. "Well shit. That's a long ass time, but not as long as my condition. You're metal prosthetics look great actually...better than vitiligo at least. " 

"What? Everybody despises me because I look different. I would have a better chance having a skin condtion than these bread toasters." 

"Nah, they're just jealous. If they weren't, they would have been ignoring you from the beginning. It tends to get lonely on that side of life." Grif has had plenty of experience to know when society decides to see the potential in what was man-made and when they turn a blind eye to it. Has seen how vain, greedy, and selfish people are when it comes to beauty, money, and power. It was pathetic, really. 

"At least you don't get insults thrown your way every minute of the day." 

"Which proves my point. I'm those who insult would want to have at least one limb that's cybernetic. But, let's not talk about rainy topics - we already have enough on our plates as it is. What'd you get me?" 

"I'm not telling. You'll have to wait when we decide to continue." 

"Can I guess? Is it food? I love food. Especially if its a dessert." 

"Still not going to say anything." 

"You suck." 

Simmons snorts. "Not as much as that Korean kid. What's his name? Felix?" 

"Oh yeah. Saw him and Locus lock themselves in the downstairs bathroom. Do you know how luxurious that place is? Very. I haven't gone upstairs, but Tucker said it's way too spa-like for his tastes."

"I'm imagining the upstairs bathroom to be filled with a hot tub, a large bath tub, a shower room that can hold up to four people, and like...a toilet and sink fit for royals." 

"Oh, definitely...are you really  _the_ Richard D. Simmons?" 

"Are you just going to try to become my friend for the money? Because if you are..." 

"Nah. Don't need the money. I have no debts to pay and I have a decent house with a restaurant and bar wage. Although, I was saving my money since I was a kid, so there's that." 

"Then why else is Tucker your friend?" 

"Dude was persistent to have one extra shot of vodka at the bar even though he was wasted. Grabbed a bottle of cheap beer and poured it over his head. Oh man, he was  _pissed_. Didn't come back for like two weeks. When he came back, Junior was with him to make sure he didn't drink himself to death, and it was all the kid's idea. Good times, good times."

"Junior sounds like a great kid." 

"Yeah." Grif stares at the table and glances up when he hears footsteps. It was Tucker, and he was definitely exhausted with clear relief running through his body. "Well, doctor defused the bomb, so no need to whisper. Kid's gonna be alright." 

"Yeah, my aunt seems to be able to calm distraught families, even though she's practically crazy." 

"Wait...Dr. Grey's your aunt? So that means..." Sarge, who was his boss at the restaurant and married to Dr. Emily Grey, is Simmons's uncle. "Huh, small world. I know your uncle." 

"Greaaat. He hates you, doesn't he?"

"More than you could imagine." 

"...Why are we still here? I mean, I know because of Tucker's son, but he's fine now...so..." Simmons was fidgeting again, and the blush that dusted his cheeks earlier came back full force. He was doomed. Hell, he fell hard the first time he saw him at Donut's party. "I hear there's a park a block away. Not sure i-"

"Sure, let's go. Any place is better than the hospital." Simmons gives him a soft smile and fuck you, Grif was totally not blushing.

* * *

 Felix stared. And stared. And stared. How is he Locus? If the name is anything to go by, Locus is a fucking nerd who probably loves math more than anything. Not some hunk of a man who is well endowed in many goddamn places,  _especially_ down there. Then again, they never exchanged names, but they had no reason to. It was only...a...a fling! Not some hooking up shit or anything because he still had Terrence. Probably. Maybe not, he did tell Wash he dumped him, and he probably did since he decided to crash at his friend's place. And ignored Terrence's call and texts. And blocked him on every social media out there. And avoided him completely. Okay, so he did break up with him, but that doesn't mean he's ready to move on, right? 

Wrong, completely wrong Felix McScouty! He knows himself like every inch of his hunting knives, and by the jolly gods, he's not going to stop until Greek God is wrapped around his finger. Like at the party, earlier today. Who knew a guy like him had a thing for thigh highs. Ah well, all the more reason to buy lingerie, which means...he's gonna have to actually date him. Choices, choices. Decisions, decisions. There's no goddamn choice! He wanted him since the day he saw him at the gym, and no, there's no feelings involved. None whatsoever. Who cares if he treated him better during the few (two) times they've been together? That doesn't mean he'll be like that forever. He could be just like Terrence, only with a lot more sexy perks. There. Plan all set: date him to find out how he truly is; dump him if he's a douche, marry him if he's a keeper. 

Wait, what?

"Felix." 

"Wha-don't hurt me!" He whips his head around, fully expecting to see Terrence, but only blinks in confusion when he sees, dare he say it, Locus. When did he move? "Oh...it's you." 

"Am I not supposed to be me?" 

"Well-"

"Don't answer that. Just...came to ask you something." Felix heart beat faster, biting his bottom lip as he lowered his head. He shouldn't be feeling like this at all. It's him that should be feeling this weird ass emotion. Then Locus had to sit  _right next to him_. Oh, everything was very fine and dandy, no blush on his face. Nope.

"Umm...shoot?" 

"Why didn't you ever tell me your name?" 

"Why didn't you tell me yours?" 

"You never asked." 

"Well, neither did you. So that makes two of us, and now we know each other's name. Voilà." 

"...Your name is the one that Donut gave me." 

"Are you serious? Donut gave me yours...what's my present?"

"It's a surprise," Locus whispered softly, his warm breath fanning over the shell of his ear. Felix shivered and stifled a moan, struggling to keep his hands on his lap. They were in a hospital for god's sakes and Locus here is trying to get under his skirt. Oh ho, this wasn't happening. Nerds aren't supposed to be masters of seduction, and his hands are definitely not trying to hide the growing erection under his skirt. "But we can have more privacy outside of this place. That's if you want to." He almost whines when Locus pulls away, shivering as a hand stroked his thigh. Maybe he was imagining all of it and Locus really wasn't next to him. A sudden vibration assaulted his senses and he watched as Locus pulled out his phone, tilting his head slightly to the side when a frown mars his handsome face. "Felix...think you could wait just a bit. I have to take this call." 

"Umm, I-I think. Yeah." He watches as Locus disappears around a corner, and, being the gossip gatherer that he is, followed. Of course, he stayed out of sight and only stayed within earshot because why would he want to botch up juicy bits of this handsome guy's life? He couldn't contain the near giddiness running rampart through his mind. Eavesdropping is always so thrilling.

"What do you want?" And they started to talk, good. Slightly muffled on the phone side, but he could make out some words.

_"...need...talk..."_

"Look, can't this wait? Your son's in the hospital and you want to talk about something that already happened?" A light scowl paints Felix's features. Great, it's his ex. Hold on a minute. Her son? Tucker's son? He grins. 

_"...hospital?...please...out."_

"Whatever it is make it fast. I don't even know why I bothered to answer your call." Yeah, why did he? He was so ready to walk out of the lobby room with Locus on his heels. 

 _"Would...back...she...child?"_ Huh? Would you go back if she had a child? No, that can't be right. He's always sucked at filling in the blanks. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would, but this is y-"

 _"I'm pregnant."_....Oh. OH. Oh... There he goes. Gone for good. Maybe, there's still that one litt-

"Are you serious?" There was no mistaking the ecstatic tone in his voice. He took too long and now he's gone for good. Felix ran; ran past the lobby room, ignoring Wash's shouts after him, and out the door. 

He didn't run very far. Flats really aren't meant for anything besides to look cute. Though, he immediately recognized the buildings around him and he sighed in relief.

Terrence wouldn't mind it if he came back.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. He has met Lavernius Tucker without even knowing. He set up a date with said rich person. He got _stood up_  by  _him_. Now he really doesn't mind that Lavernius Tucker ditched out on their date. And then the dreaded call. He was so ready to give him his present and then Donut came rushing with the house phone, practically shoving it into Lavernius's hands. Turns out it was the hospital with grave news: Junior, Lavernius's son was just brought into the ER. He wasn't sure for what, except Lavernius of course. Everyone went to the hospital out of respect, but he longed to sit next to him. He may still feel a bit dissed that he was at the restaurant alone for about an hour, but  _it was Lavernius_ that asked him out, not the other way around, and he _was extremely attracted_ to him. He should probably take his word and believe that something did happen before their date. 

He was gathering up the courage to talk to him when  _The Tucker's_ appeared out of nowhere. Holy shit. Now his courage literally withered away. There was no way Lavernius Tucker would give him a sliver of attention now that his parents were here. Hell, his parents would probably ignore all together. They probably thought that it was disgusting that their son's friends weren't of a higher power. So when Lavernius left with the doctor, he wasn't expecting Mrs. Tucker to _greet_ him. Oh, excuse him. Mrs. Laila. 

They conversed for the time that her son was in the doctor's office and stopped when he came back. With how relaxed Lavernius's features, he guessed that his was going to be completely fine. He smiled, stifling a giggle when he started to drool over his mother's lap. It was then he noticed Felix was gone, and afterwards that Locus guy. Huh. Felix probably got him to "relax." Just as he was about to start up another conversation, he sees Felix sprint past the lobby room and towards the door. 

"Felix! Felix, wait!" He called out, but it was no use. He kept running out the door and the only place near the hospital was...he wouldn't dare go back to him. Why should he? Terrence is a grade A douche that only uses Felix as a trophy fuck. Felix even dumped him. Then that Locus guy ran by as well. Huh. It was probably a disagreement that occurred between them.

"What's wrong, David?" Mrs. Laila inquired. He turned to look at her once he sat back down, noticing the concern marring her soft features. 

"I'm...not sure. My friend is clearly distressed and he tends to...make terrible decisions during those times, and his ex lives in the neighborhood nearby." 

"You're afraid he'll go back to him? Do you not trust him?" 

"Not when he's like this, and his fu-lover ran after him too, so..." 

"Ah, yes. Locus. I heard he recently broke up with Lavlav's ex. Which is a good thing because she is not good for the health, both physical and mental. Oh, and please don't refrain from swearing. I'm a woman, not a lady." 

"You know him?"

"Oh, yes! Junior always made him come over for dinner when we demanded that she bring him over. He's such a teddy bear that it's such a shame that he was with her." 

"What's... Why's that?" It seems Junior's mother wasn't anywhere near Mrs. Laila's good grace. At all. 

"She's abusive and a gold digger. Sent my poor Lavlav to the ER on three different occasions and denied the doctors the money needed to pay the bills. All during high school," Mrs. Laila stated, "but Lavernius was adamant to stay with her. He said that he loved her, so we let him be. When she said she was pregnant, none of us could believe it. Of course we knew our son had his needs, but he wasn't an idiot." 

"So...is Junior his?" 

"He is. Lavlav demanded they take paternity tests, and the results came out positive. We thought he was going to go back to live with her, but he surprised us all." 

"How so?" 

"He broke up with her and promised her that once he graduates from high school he would take custody of Junior." 

"And did he?" 

"No." 

"What?" But Lavernius did promise to...

"It wasn't his fault. We received word that Lavlav was enter in the army. Told us he was drafted! The horror! So my husband did some snooping around and it turns out  _she_ had some connections within the military and had Lavernius registered." 

"...Because she didn't want to lose Junior."

"Exactly! And it wasn't in 'mother's love'. She just wanted the money that she would literally rake in with the child support. Of course...my husband and I haven't the heart to tell Lavlav the truth. He'd break. Maybe...you could tell him." Him? Tell Lavernius Tucker, who's a trained soldier, that he was denied the right to his child by his ex registering hi, in the army? Somehow he sees this going down the drain and him losing all chance to date him. Permanently. 

"Mrs. Laila, umm...I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Nonsense. You like him don't you? It will go fine. Just tell him I told you." 

"But-"

"Oh, and I should talk to Locus to warn him about her. If anything, she'll probably try to get him back through pregnancy."

"Then it's probably late. I'm sure Felix and Locus had an argument, what with their sudden leaving. Maybe it was because of that?" 

"Perhaps." Mrs. Laila glanced down to her lap when a snort reached their ears, her hands stroking her son's hair lovingly. Wash looked away from them, nervously biting his lip and catches sight of the doctor. She already gave them great news, so her coming back out means..."Lavlav, wake up. Dr. Grey's back."

"Mmnn...tell her ta fug off. I don' wanna be her guinea piwg."

"Don't you want to see Junior?" Wash has seen how quickly Lavernius reacts to anything he likes (like how easily he perked up when he said yes to the date), but this was probably a record holder. By the time he blinked, he was already halfway towards the hallway, only changing direction to the elevator when the doctor told him where to go. 

"I...that was fast. I've only seen two other friends of mine run that fast."

"Oh, he's always been a fast one. We've tried convincing him to join track during high school, but he never bothered. Junior is just the same. Those two are exactly alike. I think now would be a good time to tell him." 

"Yeah." Once they tell him the room number, Wash goes to the elevator. 

He hopes nothing will fuck everything up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish a Happy New Years to my readers! I hope you enjoyed the latest update! Let's celebrate for surviving 2017!! *squeals online because I have to stay in character around my older brother* CX


	10. Snap, Snap! What does the Fortune Cookie Say?

Okay, it was official. Felix was extremely light on his feet; he was just glad that his hearing was exceptional and grateful to his god for there not being anything else impeding him from tracking Felix by sound alone. If he lost him a place like this, there was no telling what might happen to him. He wasn't stupid; he knew the reputation the Tartarus neighborhood had (and once upon a time, he was involved) and he didn't want Felix getting mixed in with it. His anxiety was rising just from stepping one foot across the  _border_ that he had to strain his ears to pick out the sounds of flats tapping concrete. Yes, they were that light. It was at the third intersection when the footsteps slowed down. He, however, didn't stop running, only calling out Felix's name when he was within arm's length. He expected the attack right away, but he was caught off guard by the sheer speed of his lover's punch. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you hurt? It was your fault anyway, coming up from behind me!" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and nodded to himself when the coppery tang taste burst on his tongue. 

"It's nothing but a split lip. It'll heal...why didn't you stop when I called you earlier."

"I didn't hear you." Bullshit.

"You seemed to hear quite well a few minutes ago." He immediately regretted the words seeing how Felix hung his head down, a quiet sniff reaching his ears. "I'm not mad at you..." 

"You're going back, right?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're ex. You're going back with her." 

"No." 

"But you were so ecstatic when she told you she was pregnant!" 

"Of course I'm glad I'm a father, but I'm not going back with her. What's the point of going back with someone who's bad for my health." He gives him a grimaced smile; there was no going back now. Someone would have eventually found out that he was abused anyway. 

"She was...? Aren't you afraid she'll get an abortion?"

"No. She's against it as a Catholic, and I was also able to make her think I was going back. Terrible, I know, but it was the only way to make sure she doesn't disregard her 'morals'." 

"So...I'm guessing you're going to take custody of the baby when they're born?" 

"Of course. It will clash with my education, but I really don't care." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Why did you come to this...neighborhood?"

"...I was going to crash at my ex's place." 

"You don't have to anymore. Please." Please don't, he thought to himself. 

"Then...I'll just crash at your place." 

"That's fine with me." 

"Oh, yes, very fine with you since you'll be able to look at _this_ fine ass all night." A pulse of arousal rushes to his groin and Locus tugs Felix close, resting his chin upon his head. 

"Well, it's either I look at it back at my place or we can have...a little fun at the nearby park." Personally, he'd rather ravish Felix back at his apartment where condoms and lube were easily accessible, but he wouldn't say no if Felix decided to fool around at the city park. He wasn't into public sex or anything like that, but since there isn't anybody around it was alright with him. Though, he won't be able to bury himself within Felix if he were to chose the park (unless Felix was okay using spit as lube and no condom). 

"How about both?" 

"Hmm?"

"A little blow job at the park and then we finish up at your place. How's that sound?" He was definitely liking the idea. Very much. He grabs Felix's hand and hastily walks towards the park, not paying attention to the snickering escaping his lover. 

Tonight his libido will be  _very_ satisfied.

* * *

 Tucker burst into the room, wide grin on his face as he abruptly stops by Junior's bed. "What's up squirt? Are you fine? Is anything hurting? Are you fine? Who shot you? I'll beat 'em up. Are you fine?" 

"...I'm fine, Dad." His voice was hoarse, but that's not what caught his attention. Usually anyone who was shot would be extremely happy to be  _alive_ , but Junior was...he had the face of a heartbroken teen. He's seen angry Junior, happy Junior, and, dare he say it, annoying Junior. Sad Junior was new to him and Tucker didn't think he'd be able to help him. 

"Why the long face, squirt?" 

"It's...it's nothing." Tucker could only frown, glaring at his fists. This is his son. He should be able to comfort him...so why can't he? Just as he opened his mouth, a knock at the door interrupted him, a sheepish-looking Wash peeking in when he turned around. 

"Umm...Hi? You can come in if you wish. I don't think Junior would mind, right?" His son weakly shakes his head, sending Wash a small smile. 

"I'd love to, but...I have to speak with you...alone. Your mom told me to...pass on some...crucial information. Please?" Tucker bit his lip while glancing at Junior who busied himself with watching the tiny passing cars outside of the room window. He sighed in defeat and walked out of the room, eyeing Wash expectantly. "...Oh, right. Well you see, I was talking to your mom earlier when you were sleeping and she was telling me about Locus and your ex and what she did-"

"What did she do?" 

"Ah! Right, umm, please don't hate me for it, but apparently your ex - Junior's mother - decided to...enrollyouintothearmy." 

"...What?" 

"Your mom stated your ex did it because you broke up with her!" Tucker couldn't...no...he wouldn't believe it. Maria would never do such a thing! He knew she hated him for ending their relationship, but..for her to rob him of  _thirteen years_ worth of... "And used Junior for money - the child support!" If it was true then...whoever shot Junior was... No. No. No! Maria loved Junior. She birthed him and took care of him when he couldn't come back for him. She made sure he went to school. Although...he was a bit under fed, but that could've been Junior's habit to be picky of what he eats. 

"Liar." 

"Eh? I'm not lyi-" From the corner of his eyes he sees Wash's hand twitch. He stiffens, biting back a whimper. 

"...Why should I believe someone who disregarded me as just another jackass trying to get in your pants a few hours ago?" 

"Excuse me? Is that all you were trying to do this entire time?!"

"Of course fucking not! I liked you, that's why I asked you out." 

"To get in my pants." 

"If I'm that much of a jerk, then you're just as much of a gold digger as the last one." 

"I am  _not_ a gold digger!"

"Really? Are you sure? Before you knew who I was, you were ignoring me. Now that you know, you're here trying to win my trust and completely forgetting disregarding me." 

"Well I wouldn't have been ignoring you the past few days if you just gave me a real excuse as to why you stood me up!" 

"I did! I sent you a text telling you that something came up! Bow chicka bow wow." Wash's bright red cheeks were hard to miss and Tucker barely stopped himself from licking his lips. If this keeps going...

"That could easily mean you hooked up with someone! And stop saying that stupid line. It's annoying." 

"I really haven't found time to search the sea for other fishes. Besides I had my eyes set on you only...and why should I stop? Are you getting tired of it? 'Cause if you're not, I can find  _other_ ways that should do the trick. Bow chicka bow wow."

"Seriously? You're flirting with me after literally calling me a fish?" Oops.

"Angelfish? Think of it this way: cats like to go after the prettiest fish. I'm the cat and you're the prettiest, most beautiful fish in the sea." 

"Cats eat fish. You're saying that you're going to eat me up?" 

"Bow chicka bow wow!" He grins when Wash's blush deepens, loving how his caramel freckles are highlighted by the dark crimson. He wonders how plump and red his lips will be after he's done with him, how delicious he will taste when he goe-' _bad Tucker! Bad Lavernius! You're here to be by Junior's side! Not to chas-'_ But his train of thought derailed when he felt Wash's leg slip between his and gently press up onto his crotch, silently gasping in pleasure as his cock twitches in anticipation. He wasn't given a chance to close his mouth when he felt a pair of lips lock with his own, tongues meeting halfway. He groans when he feels another stroke of friction on his groin and reluctantly pushes Wash's leg away, only to be surprised again when Wash wraps his legs around his waist. He couldn't help but grind their hips together only to pull away from their kiss to stare at Wash quizzically. He rocks his hips again when Wash whines. 

"Wh-why'd you s-stop?" His eyes narrow down to plump,  _rose_ colored lips, somewhat regretting that he didn't completely ravish them. "Tucker~."

He snaps his eyes back to his. "Well," he grunts out when Wash rolls his hips forward, "for starters, I didn't...ah...take you as the public sex type-"

"Semi," Wash interrupts and brings him down further onto him, mouth latching onto his neck. 

He groans. "Two...two, you're trans?" Wash stops.

"Is that a problem?" Tucker swiftly grabs onto Wash's legs when he feels them sliding off. Like hell if he's going to let him leave. 

"Definitely not. Definitely not a problem." He sighs happily when Wash nuzzles his chest and relishes in the moan that escapes his lips as he strokes his thighs. "But we can't continue this right now." 

"Why...why not?" 

"I need Junior to tell me who shot him...or at least help me comfort him? I don't know how to deal with...sad people." 

"You're useless." He raises an eyebrow in confusion, releasing his grip on Wash's legs when he feels them tug downward. "But I'll help you,  _if_ you apologize from calling me a gold digger. I don't  _need_ or  _want_ your money at all." 

"I'm sorry...I just..."

"Didn't want to believe it. I know." 

"Well, I think we should go back inside. Junior must be worried from all the yelling." He took Wash by the hand and went back towards his son's room. He had only cracked open the door when Junior spoke, his voice cracking from pain. 

"It was ma...!"

...What?

* * *

She ruined everything and tried to kill the one person his friends cared about the most! She was going to pay. No longer was she the 'scorned' woman that she claimed to be (he's had his suspicions before). No longer was she allowed to  _touch_ Junior, or even mention her exs's names as if she knew them. He's warned her twice to back off, and he told her he won't do it again. She ruined his plan!

She was going to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer! So we've seen Grif and Simmons get together and now Felix and Locus, and Wash and Tucker have resolved a few issues between themselves. The only one left is Church and Caboose! Look for forward took their development. 
> 
> And I think you can all guess who last POV belongs to and he's not very happy at the moment.


	11. Rushing Never Works

Church knew how much of a persistent person Caboose was from experience. Ever since that first day Allison brought him over, he was the bane of his existence and because of that he never bothered to remember his name. Allison never replaced the horse figurine that Caboose broke, but even if she had it would never replace the one his father gifted him before becoming a giant dick. Now, currently, at this time and place, with his right eye twitching every goddamn minute, after the very good news that Junior would be alright, Caboose just started blabbering his mouth away whilst being  _right next to him_. He got it already. He's his best friend even though he  _fucking hates him_! Okay, not really hate hate, but it was getting there. Oh, and apparently Caboose also knows Tucker. What. A. Fucking. Small. World.

"Church!"

"SON OF A BITCH! Caboose, shut up already!"

"But Mr. Biscuit said to visit Junior for him." Caboose murmured. Great. He made him feel dejected and Allison will surely have his head if he cried. 

"Alright, alright! We'll go visit Junior, but please don't cry. AND don't talk until we get to his room, okay?"

"Why not?" 

"'Cause if you keep talking I won't give you your present 'till  _after_ Christmas," he teases.

"..." 

"Caboose?" He turns to face him and snorts when he sees him. Caboose had both of his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in hope. Well, that turned out better then expected. "C'mon. Let's go." He leads him to the elevator, rejoicing in the now quiet atmosphere. It's moments like these he cherishes. At the apartment, he and Allison are always telling each off, screaming at the top of their lungs while the neighbor pounds at the wall. At school, it's the other students who are constantly asking him questions about either classwork or the MMA team. At the bar, there's always that one guy that loves to start up shit. There's just no end to cacophony of annoying noises he endures everyday of his miserable life! He tried to enjoy Donut's party. He really tried, but he was just so tired and dealing with a painful headache after having to dodge Allison's questions and items thrown his way. At least she agreed to bring over the puppy after the party was over. Which never fucking happened because someone thought it'd be funny to shoot a kid the day after his school break started. What a way to celebrate the end of a school term.

The peacefulness didn't last long as Caboose started tugging on his sweater right after the elevator doors closed. "I swear, if you don't sto-," but he was abruptly cut off when callous hands forced his head upwards. Up on the ceiling of the elevator was...fuck Donut to hell and back and back to goddamn hell. Is this why he told them to visit Junior for him? Because of the fucking mistletoe!? Like hell if he was going to kiss Caboose, or anyone else for that matter. Stupid fucking Christmas traditions. "No." 

"But Church, it's a Christmas tradition." 

"For couples. Last time I checked we're...friends," he uttered.

"Best friends, and best friends also give each other kisses." 

"No, they don't." 

"Yes." 

"No," he grind out. Like he said, persistent. He didn't know he had his eyes closed until he felt a peck on his cheek, snapping his eyes open and whipping his head to the side to glare at Caboose with a blush dusting his cheeks. It was in vain, of course, since Caboose was beaming in delight and decided to give him one more peck. On the lips. This time he pivots  _away_ from Caboose, and no, his blush definitely did not turn multiple shades darker. He ran his tongue over his lips unconsciously, faintly tasting peppermint. Caboose probably ate a candy cane before talking to him. "Oh, goody, the door opened. Let's go visit Junior now," he grits out. He wasn't embarrassed. Why would he be embarrassed. Just as he round the corner, he turns back around. "Fucking great. Tucker can never keep it in his pants, can he?" 

"Tucker really is stupid, isn't he." Caboose pipes in, which he agreed with for once. 

"Yes, yes he is." He grabs Caboose by the hand (to guide him, that's all) and takes them to Junior's hospital room, pausing only flick of both Tucker and Washington, which went unnoticed. Obviously. He smiled when he heard Junior laugh, noticing only then that Caboose left wide open after going inside. Junior calms down once he gets inside, and although he was slightly grimacing in pain, he took it all in stride. "How's it going, little man?"

"Boring. Can't the nurses put in like a gaming system or something? Maybe a fridge full of food?" His voice was hoarse, but what else did he expect from someone who was in surgery for over three hours?

 "You've been hanging around way too much. Stop it or you'll end up like him." 

"With no financial troubles and a higher pay than what you have? Nice." Little shit had a smug look on his face. Figures Tucker's kid would act  _just_ like him.

"You little-! Whatever... Think you can tell us who did this to you?" He asked while gesturing to his bandages.

"The doctors. Isn't it obvious, or did Tex bang you too hard? Bow chicka hum hum!"

"Well at least Tucker did teach you something."

"Funny! Doc said the same thing, but no, it's just genetics." 

"Greeeaat," he moaned.

"Junior, Junior, but we want to know  _who_ wanted hurt you and not Tucker," Caboose chimes. Church face palms and shakes his head. Couldn't he have worded that better? Oh, wait. He couldn't. 

"..I guess I can tell you, since you wouldn't be stupid enough to go after them like dad... I trusted them so much, y'know? And to have all of that ripped away..." Church could practically see the frustration, the disappointment, the dismay rolling off of Junior, his smaller fists wrinkling the crispy white hospital bed sheets, body racking with tremors, crying into Caboose's chest when he hugged him. Junior was a strong kid that took after his father: bullheaded, shows little to know emotions, incredibly smart, athletic, and trusts others too easily. It could have been anyone he was close too: friends, other family members living nearby, Locus, Tucker, Grif, Donut, Caboose, him, but he knew it wasn't any one of them because they were all at the party and Allison was busy with a personal project. That only left school friends and his...

"Junior...please. Or do you want to wait to tell the police when they get here?" 

"It was ma...!" Church freezes then looks towards the door when he hears it open. Standing there was Tucker, face devoid of any emotion, jaw locked tightly, but everyone, even Junior could sense the murderous intent spilling from him. Washington even took a step back, but kept a hand near Tucker's neck, probably if incapacitation was needed.

This was totally not good at all.

* * *

Donut parked behind her car, glancing at Locus's apartment. He wasn't stupid. He knew why she was here. Felix isn't the only gossip gatherer. He stayed in the car though, as he was waiting for a move on her part. If she was stupid enough, she'd go straight to Locus's apartment and not check who exactly was behind her. He wasn't violent or anything, but he was feeling particularly...physical...today. He'll make sure not to injure her abdomen at least, that has to count for something right? Judging by the amount of snow on her car, she wasn't here that long, so she didn't know that Felix was in there with her ex. Which is a  _very_ good thing; he doesn't think Locus can handle another friend being hospitalized. What he didn't know was what she was waiting for. 

A couple of minutes go by until he sees a bright light from inside her car. A phone, and by the alternating white and blue blurs he catches a glimpse of before she steps out of her car, he guesses she was waiting for a message. He frowns, and gets out also, making sure to slam the door. He knows for sure that Locus didn't invite her in, not with Felix still with him. He smirks when she stands stock still, quickly changing his smirk into a sweet smile when she whirls around.

"Ugh, you again? What are you gonna say this time? 'Locus told me to tell you to not go near him anymore' Well guess what? He told me to visit him to see the first sonogram of his baby." In her purse, he eyes the outline of what could only be a knife. Now why would she be carrying that?

"You're words, not mine, and I doubt he gave you permission to go inside right now," he asserts. He knew women were stubborn, but he didn't take this one to be a mule. "and why do you have a knife?" 

"Since I won't let you leave to go snitch on the police," she voices calmly as she slips the knife free from her purse, "I've come to permanently end my fiancé's affair with that little Chinese slut. No, I'm not go into kill Locus. I need him alive because he's the father of my babies." 

"But you don't care out them." Police should be here by now, staying far away enough to not be seen, but close enough to record what she says. Maybe get a confession out of her. 

"Why should I? I hate kids. They're annoying, they bream things, and they need money wasted on them. I don't like losing  _my_ money on some weak little shit...but I decided to keep these two because they could rake in a lot of money, even if Locus decides not to come back to me. If he leaves, he'll have no choice but to pay child support." Oh, she was gonna get it so bad once he gets within striking distance. 

"What about Junior? Why did you kill him?" She doesn't need to know that he survived. She doesn't deserve to know. 

"Oh, so that little twerp don't make it? Good! Serves him right since he ruined  _eveything_ , that's why I killed him! He made my Lavernius dump me at the start of the pregnancy! He made me enroll my Lavernius into the army! He made me lose my monthly paycheck when my Lavernius took him away! He made Locus leave me for a faggot!" She was fuming in furiousness when she finished ranting, face bright red in anger, but all Donut could do was roll his eyes. What an entitled, snotty, spoiled brat. Both Simmons and Tucker never acted like that. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She lunges at him with the kitchen knife, stumbling forward when he easily dodged. Compared to Wash, she was pretty fucking slow, especially to recover. When she lunged at him again, all he had to do to disarm her was step to the side, grab her arm and knee her at the elbow just enough send pain shooting along her arm and consequently loosen her grip significantly, sending the knife clattering onto the asphalt. "I fuckin' hate you!" 

Donut was about to retort when a shout from the apartments cuts him off.

"MARIA!" Both of them look over and see Locus under the gate light, clear contempt swimming in his eyes. He must've overheard her shouts and then just witnessed her trying to kill him. 

"Locus, Locus! Tell this pink loving fag to stop harassing me!"

Donut gasps. "It's not pink, it's lightesh red!" Locus didn't answer any of them; instead, he stalked over to them, rage flowing out from each of his steps. Unfortunately, it left Felix - who was standing outside in front of Locus's apartment door - wide open. Donut wasn't able to react fast enough, and before he knew it, the knife was flying through the air, Maria's arm outstretched, a smirk etched onto her face. 

Behind Locus, Felix shrieks. 

* * *

Felix sighed contently as he nuzzled Locus's chest, left hand tracing the bold panther tattoo. He never took Locus to be a fan of needles and ink, but then again, he never took him to have a thigh high and foot fetish, or a praise kink. Locus also had a dragon inked on his back, and by the jolly gods, the tattoos just made the x-shaped scar on his face and his long, dark brown hair sexier. And don't get him started on that deep, husky, smoky, dirty voice of his...or the monster he keeps hidden under loose jeans (he was fucking glad he convinced Locus to fuck him without a condom). Felix is sure he won't be able to walk properly for at least a week. 

For once in his college life, he was relaxed. Locus made damn sure he was nothing but a pile of jello after fucking him for  _hours_. Okay, maybe not hours, but it sure felt like it what with his slow yet hard and deep thrusts and the light stroking he kept giving his over sensitized spent cock near the end of their romps. Thankfully he sped up, but only after flipping him onto his stomach with his ass in the air. He could only groan out Locus's name when he felt Locus pull out and cum on his ass, though he wishes he came inside. Doesn't matter. What matters is that Locus collapsed next to him, out of breath and deeply sated. All because of him. 

A grunt from above him makes him raise his head, reaching his hand up to stroke at the pinched look on Locus's face, smiling when he opens his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Sam?" He asks quietly, his arms loosely wrapping around Locus's neck.

"...Nightmare." His voice cracked and Felix frown lightly. 

"Must've been a dreadful one since you're shaken up." Locus only grunts in agreement. Felix nuzzles his cheek, smiling again when he feels Locus start to relax again. "Do you wish to share it?" 

"...You were in the shower, on the floor, blood covering the tiles...and her standing over you with a knife." 

"Wow, straight to the point, huh." He flicks him on the nose when gets a glare sent his way and repositions himself to lay on Locus, already feeling his stiff muscles ease into the mattress. "Look, that won't happen. Why? 'Cause she'd have to be much more skilled in knife combat than I am, which I highly doubt she is." 

"Hmm..." Felix practically purrs when Locus runs his hand through his hair, chirping when he feels hips grind against his. Oh yeah, he was up for another two rounds, but they both stop when they hear what seemed to be like screams and screeches. They both forget what they about to do and put on a few articles of clothing (which was really only boxers and a T-shirt), rushing to the front. Locus freezes and Felix bumps his nose on his - really, who made him? - muscled back. He only grumbles out a few curses not aimed at Locus. 

"...that's why I killed him! He made my Lavernius dump me at the start of the pregnancy! He made me enroll my Lavernius into the army! He made me lose my monthly paycheck when my Lavernius took him away! He made Locus leave me for a faggot!" Oh, uh, was that his ex? He doesn't think he wants to deal with her crazy shit right now, especially after she ruined their night, and...did she just call him a fag? Woah, that's sad. Locus knows a lot more insulting gay labels and he got off to them, hell, Locus even said a few in Spanish, or what sounded like it. They stood there watching her start to attack someone in pink...oh, Donut! Why the fuck was Donut here? She didn't stand a chance, though. He jumps/staggers backwards when a booming voice resonates from literally right next to him. It couldn't be, could it? He knew Locus had a deep voice, but fuck. That's hot. And then the way he was stalking towards them. God, he wishes to be her right now, but tied to the bed. And the only lube available being his own spit. 

He catches the knife easily, and just to play with her, shrieks, falling to his knees after turning to face the inside of the apartment. He can hear the smug smirk marked on her spoiled, rotten face, and he couldn't wait to smack it off. 

"You fucking bitch! How dare you!?" 

"Oh, what's wrong, you little Chinese slut? Did I cut that pretty, slutty face of yours? You probably didn't see it coming, but who expects a knife thrown to them?" He stands up slowly, silent laughter racking his body, but she probably thought he was crying in pain. 

"No! How dare you throw a knife," he starts as he gradually turns around, " to someone who knows more...about knife combat." He flings the knife towards a street lamp next to her to emphasize his point, the knife embedding itself deeply into the wood. "Now, if I aimed at you, you would have been crumpling towards the ground right now, either because you're dead or because of pain. No worries! I won't kill you! The kid you shot needs you alive. So does Locus." 

"Ho-how did you..."

"Simple. As a single child of well-known _Korean_ family, I had to take some self-defense lessons. My eomeoni wanted a daughter and she so she dressed me up in pretty sparkling dresses and traditional female wear, and then added me into beauty pageants. That's why most people mistake me for a slut, even though I'm not such a thing. I came out first in most of those pageants because of my talent, which was knife throwing! My abeoji taught me knife throwing and knife combat since I was able to walk until the day I moved here. Your stance was completely wrong, and you were holding the knife incorrectly for the distance you were going to throw which led to it being so, so, so slow. You could say that my family is fucking awesome, right?" When he opens his eyes, the first thing he notices was the barrel of a pistol mere inches away from his nose, Locus's ex grinning like a maniac. "Really, now you decide to pull out a pistol? How pathetic." 

"Shut your whore mouth or I will shoot!" But she freezes when a click resounds behind her. That's when he notices Lavernius Tucker. Huh, so he was a police officer too? Well then, Wash has it good. Maybe he can convince him into foursome? 

"I suggest you do not act upon your threat, Ms. Rodriguez. I am authorized to use physical force if necessary. Please place your firearm on the ground then keep your hands above your head." She didn't move for a minute or two and Felix was starting to think the odds were agnst his favor. What a miracle it was when she did as she was told, Tucker immediately signalling his men to seize any other concealed weapons. A shorter officer - his name tag read Palomo - came up and proceeded to handcuff the crazy bitch, providing the reason for her arrest and then read her her rights. Felix wished he could've killed her, but she was pregnant with Locus's child, so that was a no-no. He's surprised when he's jerked into warm arms, immediately melting when he's picked up. 

"Hello there big guy. Are you mad at me?" He pouts up at Locus, grinning when he looks down at him in annoyance.

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because you made me think you were gravely injured," he states as he trudges back to their bedroom.

"Well if it makes you feel any better...I'm mostly sore from my legs down. Thanks to you."

"Hmm...let's make it to where you can't get up. At all." 

"Is this punishment or reward?" 

"I don't know. What do you think?" And Locus proceeds to  _throw_ him onto the bed, a predatory glint in his eye. 

Oh this is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I thoroughly enjoyed this one and I hope you did too.


	12. Unexpected Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 1 has come to a close. Thank you all for even bothering to read this!

Locus sighs for the umpteenth time that morning, raising his gaze towards the ceiling. If he knew Felix had a knack for long (hour long) showers, he would have gone in first himself. Well, now he knew for next time, or maybe he should've taken up the offer to shower with him...but then they would just have added more to the mess between them. His gaze falls on his bed. He wasn't used to seeing it so...bare; the sheets and pillow cases were in the washer thanks to their vigorous activities. Not that he was complaining - he was far from it. In fact, he was glad he found someone who loved being talked down to and insulted during sex, and even more when that someone immediately picked up on _his_ kinks. But even with all of that...Felix was using all the hot water! 

"Felix!"

"WHAT!? I'M BUSY!"

"You've been in there for over an hour! What the FUCK are you doing!?" 

"Uh...SHOWERING!?" Locus tries the door, not surprised to find it unlocked and pokes his head inside only to have a soaking wet boxer smack him on the face with the obvious culprit being a whooping Korean. Not. Amusing. "No peeking!" 

"These...are dirty." 

"Chill, the cum's washed out already." 

"That doesn't mean- whatever," he mumbles, "just...are you done? I also need to shower and we're running late. Donut expects all of us there by ten." 

"Then get in here with me."

"No."

"Please? Just this once!" Felix gave him puppy eyes, and dammit. No. He was not falling for it.

"Ugh, fine." No, he certainly did not fall for it. They were...just running late and if he took a shower right now, they had a good chance to make it on time. That's all. He stares at Felix when he hears wolf whistles. How can he be so energetic this early in the morning? "Let's finish up quickly." 

"Whatever you say, boss," Felix slyly voices and Locus sighs once more. He had a feeling things won't go according to plan. 

* * *

Once again, Simmons gazes at his reflection. It wasn't a body length mirror, but seeing the blended metal and the red robotic eye was enough to bring back the insults. He was worthless. Being rich meant nothing when he has a disfigured body. He wasn't meant to be with someone a sweet as Grif because Grif deserves better. He deserves someone who isn't half robot. Someone who won't give him chills at night instead of warmth. Someone he will  _love_. And Grif knows, so then why? Why would he waste his time? Why even want to sleep with him at all? Last night might have been too fast, but the sex was amazing. He didn't tell Grif he was a virgin, but he might have guessed it since he was gentle throughout their coupling. Though...maybe all of this is a one time thing. Come later today, after they have all exchanged their presents, Grif would just ignore him. He wouldn't even bother to give him an insult. 

"I do hope you came in here for something sexy and not depressive shit." Simmons jumps, shocked to find Grif leaning back against the bathroom door. 

"Umm...how long were you there?" 

"Long enough to figure out you were going all moody about your body." 

"I wasn't...are those other two guys here yet?" 

"...No. I suspect they got...caught up by  _something_." He hears the door lock click behind Grif. Oh. "So I thought, why not distract ourselves as well." He feels heat rush to cheek, mind providing every possible scenario that can happen within the fairly large bathroom. However, of all the things that Grif could have done, he didn't expect to be pinned against the wall by one hand and a mouth on his throat, his free hand immediately slipping in his pants and boxers and gingerly grasp his cock. He whines as Grif nips at a sensitive spot, thrusting forward when the calloused hand starts to stroke him and faintly squeezes the head. 

"G-Grif...what about the others?" 

"Hmm...Tucker and that blond haired kid went off on their own too, and Church is getting assaulted by kisses and hugs from Caboose. We're fine as long as you don't make too much noise." 

"B-but-" he cuts himself off with a groan when Grif started to pump his cock. Even though the door was locked and everyone else minding there own business, it still didn't take away from the thrill of being caught. It was too much, but Grif stopped right before he fell off the edge. Oh that tease. "Grif...!" 

"Hold on. You're not the only one who needs to get off."

"Well, who's fault is that?" 

"Yours." 

"Excu-" he began to retort, but was interrupted when a pair of lips crash onto his, tongues instantly seeking each other out. Okay, maybe a quickie in the bathroom isn't a terrible idea after all. 

* * *

Caboose was ecstatic. Joyful.  _GIDDY._ Mr. Cinnamon Bun told them to meet up at the hospital lounge so that everyone could give their presents, and he couldn't wait to give his to Church. Okay, maybe he can since the other people haven't shown up. Like the orange haired man and the man with a ponytail. They're very late and it's already half past ten. And Tucker is missing too even though Junior was here. He likes playing cards with Junior, but he got distracted when Church sat down next to him. 

And then Tucker came in with Washingtub, then Griff came back with Simmons. He heard Church scoff next to him, but Caboose stayed focused on the door. He already wanted to open the presents and the last two people aren't here yet! A flash of green and orange appear by the the door window and he shouts in joy, ignoring the startled reactions of everyone else. The door swings open and in comes the orange haired man strolling in and flops down onto the nearest empty couch. The man with long hair carefully walks in slowly, his arms loaded with their presents while Mr. Cinnamon Bun merrily skips into the room. 

"Okay! Now that everybody is here, shall we start the exchange?" 

"Yes!" Caboose nodded eagerly while Church grumbled and crossed his arms. He couldn't wait anymore, but he had to. He had to wait until his best friend gave him his present.

* * *

 Junior watched everything with a faint smile. Everyone started to try and not be the first one to  _give_ their present which then transformed into a rock, paper, scissors battle. There was two left: his dad and Simmons and it was probably coincidental, but they kept getting the same thing over and over. Rock:Rock. Paper:Paper. Scissors:Scissors. There was just no end to it until Donut decided to make everyone think of a number from one to ten. The one closest to his number goes first then so on and so forth. 

"Alright, first one to go is....Simmons!" Donut announced. 

"What!?" But of course, Donut ignored him and continued on. 

"Then Wash, after him is Caboose, next Tucker, Grif, Felix, Locus, and lastly, Church." By this time other people had entered. His grandma and grandpa were waving at him from the tables. Dr. Grey was watching curiously while her husband, Mr. Sarge grumbled away. Probably because Grif was here. Church's sister and cousin were here with a pet carrier between them and Mason was leaning against the wall with his girlfriend (fiancée?) next to him. Doc came too, but he mostly stayed by the door. "Now come on. Let's get too it!" It's a wonder how nobody else noticed the newcomers. Too engrossed in the gift exchange? It'll be fun to see the looks on their faces once they notice them. 

*****

"Okay, okay," Simmons started and took a while to compose himself. His hand trembles as he grabs his gift from the pile. What if Grif didn't like it? What if he doesn't want him after this? What if-

"Huh? For me?" Grif asks in slight surprise. Honestly, he was expecting him to give the present to someone else. He was just teasing him back at the hospital when he asked him about his present. He didn't actually think Simmons had gotten his name. 

"Yes, you fatass. For you...but if you don't want it..." Simmons smirks when Grif carefully snatches up the present, biting his lip in anticipation when his...boyfriend?...starts to open up the box. Grif stayed staring at the painting and Simmons immediately regretted gifting him such a thing. It was obvious he didn't like it all. 

"Did...did you make this?" Grif asks, an eyebrow raised. Oh god, he did hate it. 

"Umm...yes," he squeaks out, "do...you like it?" 

"Like it? Look, for a nerd, you've got quite the talented hand." 

"Bow chicka bow wow." "Bow chicka hum hum." Both Junior and Tucker simultaneously said. Huh, like father like son, he guesses. 

Church groaned loudly. "Oh god, Tucker, I swear to god. Shut up. Grif, what did he give you?" 

"Only this," Grif begins as he held up the painting that Simmons gave him, "beautiful acrylic painting of very deliciously, realistic looking donuts. Now I'm hungry." This was getting hanged on the wall above the living room bookshelf. 

"Oh shit. That's amazing..." Felix whispered, then looked at Simmons. "Can you cook or bake?" 

"Unfortunately, no." 

"Boo." Locus bops him on the head and sends him a half-hearted glare. 

"Yeah, it does kinda suck, but enough about this! Washington was to go next, right?" Washington pouted at him. 

"Don't you know anything about stalling?" 

"I know enough about  _Stalin_." Simmons retorts and Grif snorts in amusement. Puns, oh goody.

"Fine," Wash resigns and grabs his present, tossing it to Tucker. "There. For the record, Donut told me what to get you," he states, a 'hey!' coming from the background. "If you don't like it, take it up with him." 

Tucker was already opening his present, grinning as he saw the contents of the box. "Wanna see, squirt?" He asks Junior.

"Sure!" Wash starts to fidget with his hands. Did he not like it? But Donut told him...no, don't think about it. "Oh, that is so cool! It's a spartan and a sangheili!" Junior grins as he pulls out the two plushies. "And look, dad! He even got you two new coloring books." 

"Nice. Now I won't be bored at work for a while." Wash was relieved. Tucker no doubt liked his present and that was enough for him (but maybe it's because of last night's...activities). 

"Good, good. I'm glad you like it. Umm...who's next?" 

"Me." Caboose responded eagerly, already with his gift in hand. Church glanced around the room, wondering who Caboose got, when his eyes landed on outstretched arms and a box. 

"Wait, me?" 

"Yes, me. Wait, no, not me. You." He smirks and grabbed the box.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and proceeded to opened the box. Is that...no way. How did he get his favorite color right? He grins and took out the hoodie, immediately changing into it. It even had a horse on it! "Fuck, this is fucking comfortable." 

"So, you did like it?" 

"Yup. Very much so." He proceeded to sink deeper into the couch, hood up over his face, hands inside the pockets. "Call me when it's my turn." 

"Dick." 

"Shut up, Grif." 

"Alright, now that Church isn't going to be an asshole for the next few minutes, it's my turn." Tucker, who was laying on the ground with his newest spartan plushie under his chin, slid a case towards Wash. "If you don't like it, I can always get you one that you prefer." He didn't want to look at Wash right now, mostly out of apprehension. It's very possible that he wouldn't like the gift.

"What?" 

"What?" 

"Washington," Junior started, "just open it. I'm sure you'll like it." 

"Okay, alright. It's not umm...it wasn't expensive, right?" 

"Nah." Tucker popped his fingers; he didn't waste a dime getting the violin at all. 

"Then..." Wash trails off as he opens up the case, hands twitchy with nervousness. Could it be a violin? He hopes so, but it probably is filled with candy too? It's not too farfetched, since he would've jumped right into the first piece of candy he saw. 

Wash froze right when he opened the lid and panic was rising inside Tucker. No. No. It was all Donut's fault! Then Wash's breathing became erratic, slowly at first that nobody except him noticed, and gradually got to the point where he was hyperventilating, real badly. Because he couldn't breathe and the few words he had managed out had Felix rushing over to him (they were right next to each other) with a paper bag. What. The. Fuck. Does this happen regularly that Felix has a paper bag at the ready? It took a couple of minutes for Wash to calm down enough to breathe without the bag and tore his gaze away from the present to him. 

"You said it wasn't expensive!" 

"...Umm...it really didn't cost me a penny." 

"It's a fucking Stradivarius! That's like...three million!" Wash exclaimed.

"That one is more like six million, but really I didn't spend any money on it." Tucker responded nonchalantly. 

"Six...!" Wash gasped out.

"I'll explain later." Tucker snickered. "Alright, Grif's next right?" 

"Uh...no?" Grif scoffed as he walked towards the lounge fridge, taking out a very decorative pastry box. He sat back down next to Simmons and grabbed his hands, gently placing the box on them. "There you go. Enjoy." 

"Hmm...food?" Simmons inquires as he took off the lid, the walls falling down to reveal an expensive, extremely fancy, chocolate truffles. 

"Baked goods." 

"...Are they edible?" Grif rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Yes, it's edible. It's chocolate for goodness sakes." 

"But...I don't want to ruin it." Simmons immediately started biting his nails, glancing every where around the room but Grif. 

"If you don't eat it then it's going to get ruined anyway. Chocolate melts." 

"Just met and already acting like a married couple. And you say Tucker moves fast," Church adds. God, they were taking so long just to get through this, but then again, it gave him more time to lounge about in his new hoodie.

"Hey!" But Grif was, of course, ignored by everyone while Felix decided to make himself know...again. 

"We'll make this go by faster since Locus and I got each other. What a coincidence, don't you think so, Pinky?"

"It's not pink, it's lightesh red! How many times do I have to say it for you guys to get it?" 

Felix rolls his eyes and tosses Locus his present while Locus slides his over to him. He wonders if Locus actually liked ga- 

"Don't expect me to give you any attention for the next few weeks," Locus asserts and Junior chokes out a laugh. Felix growls at him, having already opened his gift as well and points the knife towards him. 

"You better fucking give me atten- wait is this a CRKT Onion Skinner? Oh, fuck yes! It is! Where did you get this? No, shut up. I'm going hunting every weekend from now on and you're tagging along." 

"But-" 

"No buts." Felix snaps and Locus certainly did not pout. 

 "Church!" Tucker bellows. Everyone jumps except Church, who just raises his head in annoyance. 

"Fuck! Shut up, Tucker!" 

"It's your turn...and you said to call you when it was your turn." 

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to shake the entire hospital." He digs out a confetti popper from his old hoodie and drops it on Caboose's lap. 

"Oh, confetti." 

"No, that's not your present," Church scoffs. "I'm petty, but not that petty." 

"Then why?" Caboose tilts his head.

"Look, just pull the string-away from all of us! That shit's loud." 

"Okay!" Church glances behind him, noting his sister ready with her hand on the carrier door. This could have been better if she and his cousin didn't teach the pupper to  _love_ anything confetti. He tears his glare away from them and eyes Caboose. The expression of pure delight brought an invisible smile to his face, but then there was a pop and confetti and that smiles was replaced with irritation. 

 _Yip, yip, yip!_  

"Ah! A puppy!" Caboose picks up the puppy, noting the many black spots on i-him. It wasn't as small as a Dalmatian, but he knew what he is. A Rottweiler/Dalmatian mix. 

Tucker grins and snickers. "What're you gonna call him?" 

"Freckles!" 

"Pay up, Church." 

"Fuck off. I'm not gonna make you ten dollars richer." 

"Eh, no skin off our backs." Junior shrugged and laughed at Church's annoyance. He hugged the Sangheili plushy closer to him, sweeping his eyes acroos the lounge room. The others made themselves known and conversations grew louder in volume. He yawned, but made an effort to stay awake and butts in grandma's and Wash's conversation (gossip talk) about court dates and what not, but they quickly changed the topic to the presents.

Today was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come soon, but in the meantime I'll be working on Felix Knew and another fic I have made on Fanfiction.net. Until next time! Meows :3


End file.
